Las Princesas de la Lunas
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Dos Princesas, Dos Vampiros, Una Mundo Diferente al Nuestro y Una Mision, ¿Ellos podran darse una oportunidad? ¿y si lo hace que pasara? Bree/Diego Edward/Bella LEMOON PEQUEÑOS
1. El Comienzo

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510  
Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos **

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna**

Tres sombras se ocultaba bajo las mas oscuras calles, nadie estaba seguros, unos de ellos hizo una señal, ambas miraron el cielo, era hora de atacar, un fuerte grito hizo que algunas palomas salieron huyendo antes de la amenaza, fresca sangre había en el piso el más rico sabor y olor, los tres se tiraron sobre el cada uno arranco una aparte de su cuerpo, para luego encenderlo y quemarlo casi vivo las llamas de colores rojo, naranja, moradas, azules y amarrilla, les dio a entender que otro de ellos había caído, suspiraron con nostalgia, cada vez era más descontrolados, y como princesas tenía que castigarlo…

Princesas…. Solo esa palabra era un peligro para ellas y la humanidad.

Una de ellas agarro el cuerpo de la pequeña de no tan solo 16 años, y la mordió en el cuello, lo gritos se volvieron a escuchar, el dulce sabor estaba en su paladar, un caza-vampiro mas, un demonio mas, un peón mas del juego, un juego macabro que ellos no quería pero por obligación participaba como si fuera de ley o algo así, era horrible y emociónate….

- mmm...- dijo al probar su dulce sangre algo mezcladas con el alcohol pero al fin y al cabo sabrosa, aquel liquido por el cual mataría siempre y cuando fuera por protección.

- algún día te cansaras de hacer eso – le dijo una a la otra, mientras la miraba enojada, y algo asqueada.

- no...- susurro mientras seguía bebiendo de ella, sonrió de forma malvada mientras hacía unos pequeño ruiditos, su hermana rodo los ojos y frustrada miro a otro lado- ¡Vamos! ¿No quieres un poco? –susurro burlona

- nacimos para proteger a los humanos no para matarlos – le respondió exasperada, mirando su ahora ojos rojos sangre la miraba seriamente, la chica estaba dando pequeño gritos que estaba empezando tormenta a una de ellas y es que odiaba sentir aquello.

- es mi naturaleza...- le dijo la de ojos rojo a la de ojos violeta en un pequeño suspiro.

- no tengo la culpa de que te consideres un demonio – le dijo su hermana mientras, miraba por la calle y veía como varios jóvenes salía de una discoteca, el ruido se escuchaba fuerte aunque estuviera bastante lejos, el humo salía por la puerta de manera enorme mientras la gente hacia cola por entrar.

-sabes necesitas una buena follada, además no soy una niña y no eres mi madre- bufo – al menos la pudiste a ver mordido tu, así no se hubiera convertido en nada… - le reclamo su hermana gemela, ambas se miraron desafiantes ambas hermana tenia forma diferente de transforma y ver el mundo, pero ya era su naturaleza y no su culpa.

- me hubiera gustado, pero a diferencia de ti yo si me alimente – le respondió con burla, su hermana bufo de nuevo, y camino hasta donde ella estaba, se limpio la comisura de los labios.

- chicas dejen de discutir, ahora necesitamos entrara hay dos más en esa discoteca, ¿creen poder hacerlo mientras yo llevo a esta pequeña al castillo? – dijo su padre mirando con pena a esa pequeña ambas asintieron antes de cambiar de forma, por ese callejo una hermosa pelirrojas con un falda y escote tapando solo lo adecuando de ojos azules y una rubia de ojos verde, con la misma vestimenta…

Algunos hombres empezaron a decirle cosas no apropiada para una princesas, ambas entraron a ese bar, y mucha gente ya estaba borrachas, desde aquí se escucha los jadeos de los baño, el de las oficina, el de los tres cuarto, y incluso hasta los de atrás que estaba tan tranquilo teniendo un organismo, las gemelas suspiraron, nunca en su vida pensaron hacer lo que haría, claro que ya lo había hecho millones de veces y en muchos lugares, _dos años se pasa volando_, pensó una con triste, su hermana le dio en la cabeza…

- no piense en el – su hermana asintió, unos pequeños grititos después y un cuello partiéndose, ambas se miraron y caminaron sexualmente hasta la barra, pidieron un tequila…

- ¿Oye guapo no quieres bailar conmigo? – el chico la miro con deseo, y asintió la pelirroja empezó a moverse sexualmente pegando su partes sensibles a la del chico, de su boca salieron varios gemidos, miro a unos metros detrás de ella, su objetivo conseguido, un pelirrojo con ojos idénticos a lo de su pelo la miro con deseo, ella se acerco al cuello del chico para dejar un chupete mientras manoseaba su trasero, mientras le hacía señal al pelirrojo y señalaba el baño, este le dedico una sonrisa y camino hasta allá, su hermana le guiño el ojo y se cambio de figura a la de ella, y entro segundo después que el – sabes…- ronroneo – porque no nos vamos a otra parte…- el chico asintió como idiota, y ella camino detrás de el, cuando cruzaron en el pasillo ella se acerco a su cuerpo y toco su codo haciendo que este cayera desmayando al piso – lo siento…- le susurro, antes de alejarse y entra en la barra, ahora era una muy hermosas rubia con bubi más grandes que su cabeza….

Por otra parte su hermana estaba soltando algunos gemidos, mientras que el pelirrojo la besaba con pasión, ella dio unos cuantos gemidos mas, cuando sintió como el agarraba su cuello antes de que el hiciera otro movimiento, ella le clavos su colmillos en su brazos, el vampiro la tiro cayendo ella al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿¡QUE ME HAS HECHO? – le dijo desesperando cuando sintió como se quemaba se tiro en el piso, la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa sádica y se volteo antes de salir, el baño estaba lleno de llamas de colores, haciendo que las regaderas de seguridad se activara, y mojara su vestimenta cuando salió vio a una rubia sentada con dos botellas de vodka, ella le tiro una….

- te tardaste tanto hermanita – dijo las castaña de ojos violetas, con una sonrisa sarcastica

- lo siento, me distraje tengo que admitir que el vampirito te hace llegar al orgasmo antes de cumplir lo que tengas que hacer – le susurro sin ninguna vergüenza, su gemela sonrío antes de reírse…

- vaya…por lo menos tu lo tuviste, a mí solo me dio asco…- dijo dándole un trago a su botella

- bueno, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer….- dijo levantándose y caminando hasta la salida su gemela la siguió ambas caminaron como si nada por la calle algo solitaria, unos metros allá dos motos estaba estacionada una era morada y la otra azul cada una se monto en ella conduciendo a toda velocidad a Forks.

**~~~~ * En El Castillo* ~~~~**

- ¡ES QUE NADIE PUEDE HACER LO QUE YO DIGA! – Grito Fred enojado, todos se quedaron cayados…. -¡LARGO DE AQUI! ¡LARGO AHORA! ¡DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN! ¡EL SOL SE ESTA PONIENDO Y NO LOS QUIERO A FUERA! O SINO...– todos salieron corriendo para entrar a la pequeña casa blanca, Charlie llego con una sonrisa sentándose en un pequeña banca, Fred se sentó a lado de el, ambos hombre suspiraron.

- la paciencia hace a los mejores, Fred…- le dijo Charlie regalándole una sonrisa, Fred hiso una reverencia, antes de mirar al horizontes y escuchar cómo se acercaba las chicas...

- ¿usted cree que ellas pueda ser felices algún día? – le pregunto dudoso y pensativo, Fred era un hombre leal lleno de vida y siempre frustrado, amaba su trabajo pero muchas veces le daba dolores de cabeza

- algún día, lo será no te preocupes hijo mío tu misión es cuidarlas – se escucharon unos paso – acércate Liam – un hermoso castaño de ojos verdes se acerco hizo una reverencia y se sentó a lado Charlie, su ojos se volvieron violetas del tiro pero eso no asusto ni a Charlie ni a Fred – su misión es cuidar a las princesas antes todo, antes que nos enfrentemos a los Vulturis para vengar la muerte de René y Phil debemos enfrentarnos a los Cullen, es la única forma de poder libéranos y acabar con Aro y Cayo….

- ¿A los Cullen? – dijo Liam con duda, Fred trago grueso, ese era el _tema prohibido_.

Para todo era sabido que los Cullen sería el segundo al mando _y q_ue había muchas personas que dependía de ello, pero lo peor era que una de las princesas le tenía un odio infinito.

- sí, los Vulturis por años han querido a Alice y Edward esto al negar quedarse en su guardia personal, si le hacemos creer a los Vulturis que tenemos a la pequeña Cullen con nosotros, se volverán loco, sabemos que si elegimos a Edward, nuestra pequeña no lo resistirá y la idea es acabar con ellos…. – le dijo con una sonrisa sádica, dos figuras se pararon al frente de ellos.

- ¿Cómo haremos eso padre? – le dijo Bree quitándose el casco, Bella la miro seria, esa era un _tema prohibido_para ella, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso a ella? ¿A su hija?

- tú sabes que Alice vera tus pasos, Charlie…- le dijo Bella con esa mirada violeta, así era que se diferenciaba el ángel de ojos violeta y el demonios de ojos rojos….

- lo sé, pero la necesitamos a ella….- le dijo su padre el cual a diferencia de todo por ser mitad ángel mitad demonios su ojos era entre violeta y rojos un extraño color…. – Fred busca a Gabriela y Daniela, que venga Santiago también, los quiero listo partimos en una hora a Canadá….

- yo no pienso ir…- le dijo Bella caminando hacia la puerta que una vez fue una pequeña casa, su paso era determinados…

- es un orden Isabella Marie Swan Tanner Princesa de los Cielos y Ángeles y de la Luz – dijo Charlie serio, Bella gruño antes de entrar, ahora no podía renegarse y como si cada vez que su padre dijera su nombre completo ella no podía desobedecerlo al menos que quisiera morir _!claro como quisiera eso!_ pensó… - lo mismo va para ti Bree Gabriela Swann Tanner Princesas de los demonios y el infierno y de la oscuridad….- Bree hizo una reverencia antes de largarse de allí, ambas subieron a la recamara de Bella, para recoger las cosas….

Había pasado dos años, dos malditos años desde que Edward la dejando en el bosque, dos años desde que intento tirarse del acantilando para que para descubrir que era un ser inmortal un ángel, Bella había cambiando mucho era un ángel sí, pero era un persona fría tanto si que mucho piensa que ella es el ángel de demonio, ya no es patosa, ya no se sonroja, su ojos son violetas cuando están con un ser que no es humano, en cambio cuando esta con un humano esto se esconde detrás de su ojos marrones, al igual que Charlie y Bree, y cada unos de los que está allí….

su forma de vestir había mejorado un poco, había terminado el instituto junto con Bree su ahora hermana adoptiva, se parece mucho en su gusto por la música, literatura, entre otras cosas, su personalidad es idéntica, fría cuando sale de la biblioteca o su cuarto, y son unas pequeñas chicas lastimadas cuando están ellas dos sola….

Bree es una chica un poco más baja que Bella, sus gusto son parecido, Bree escapo de la casa de sus padres los cuales ya no soportaba, su padre llegaba borracho todos los días y su madre era una prostituta de cuarta, mientras se escapa no se fijo y un carro la atropello cosa que no sucedió por que cuando el Carro toco a Bree este se incendio y Bree los ataco con tanta hambre y pasión que no se dio cuenta que mataba a una mujer embarazada y a un hombre borracho…

Tiempo después Bree y Bella se conocieron en el Instituto de Forks cuando se vieron por primera vez en su brazo derecho le salió una pequeña estrella la cual ninguna comprendió, con el tiempo Bree y Bella se abrieron y confiaron la una a la otra…

Bree entro al baño y se dio una relajante ducha, cuando se salió se coloco su ropa interior, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, un pantalón negro se dejo el pelo suelto, una bota negras y una chaqueta con su iniciales… Bella entro al salí vistiéndose igual que ella en cambio de dejar su pelo suelto ella se lo amarro en un coleta, ambas agarraron su bolso y bajaron un Jeep negro las esperaba, le dieron las cosas a su amigos Liam y Fred solo confiaba en ellos, además de Santiago y Gaby y Dani, era los únicos en lo cual podía confiar….

Charlie se monto en el piloto y Fred en el copiloto, en la otra fila estaba Santiago, Liam y Daniela, atrás Gabriela Bree y Bella, Charlie manejo rápidamente había aprendido que le gustaba la velocidad, claro aún seguía siendo el Jefe de Policía Swan….

Coloco música clásica algo que a todo les gustaba, mientras conducía a su próximo destino, el estaba decidido traerse a la pequeña Alice aunque tenga que matar a los Cullen….

* * *

Hola como estamos espero que muy bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, esta es muy dramática, oscura y divertida la escribió mi prima Mariana, por cierto es un loquita ambulante, junto con Marisol escribimos otra novela que se llama Espía de Amor, pronto podrá leerla por Fanfiction…! Bueno así que a estaré actualizando tres novelas, la de Marisol, la mía y la de mariana, cuando termine con una comenzare a actualizar las otras pero no la dejares…. Bien, deje su comentario cuídese…

Mariana y Mary

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


	2. El Encuentro

**Siganos en twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510 (Una Frase Para ti)**

******Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos**

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna.**

Ocho sobra corría a través del bosque en busca de su objetivó, ya todo estaba planeado, en el caso que se negara los mataría y le daría pelea pero si se mostraba amistoso entonces no se movería, Bella le coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermana escondió su alas blancas, Bree la miro con su característicos ojos rojos…

- ¿Qué sucede? – le gruño por a verle quitado su adrenalina, algo que siempre le gustaba y odiaba que la frenaran.

- tengo miedo…- susurro nerviosa Bella mientras caminaba hasta una ronca, Bree bufo.

- te dije que no deberías sentir nada por ellos…- le susurro Bree enojada, y es que como odiaba esa familia aunque ella no tenía pinta en esa historia, aun así los odiaba.

- pero…-susurro Bella sin poder contenerse, su hermana la miro enojada.

- No Bella, ellos te dejaron en medio de un bosque, tirada como desecho toxico como un perrito, jugaron contigo y con tu sentimientos…- una estúpida y cristalina gota bajo por la mejilla de Bella, y Bree se desesperó…- ¡Malditos vampiros! – Gruño caminado de un lado a otro - ¿Por qué coño te tuviste que enamora de nuestro experimentó? ¿¡POR QUE! – le grito desesperada Bree

- no lo sé…- susurro Bella – no tengo idea, ¿pero qué coño...? ¡Que iba a saber yo que _El_ era un vampiro y nuestra creación!

- Una persona normal hubiera huido, Bella – le dijo Bree cabreada y la miro con odio en su brazo salieron dos estacas

- ¡Pues YO no soy NORMAL! – le dijo a Bella le paso igual a Bree; Ambas hermanas se retaron con la mirada, antes de caer al piso y gritar, lo malo de ser princesas de la luna es que cuando está este en lo alto deja de ser Bella y Bree para convertirse en lo que verdad son, un demonio y un ángel oscuro….

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron con firmeza y destreza, ya no era humanas ahora eran un demonio, uno que no te gustaría ver…

**~~~ CON LOS CULLEN ~~~**

Unos pequeños gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, alguien miraba a la nada…

-¿Estas seguras que es aquí Alice? – le pregunto Diego algo aburrido, hace más de dos años, que había perdido a su hermana y su sobrino por estar borracho en ese accidente, un vampiro nómada pensó que el todavía tenía sangre lo cual hizo que bebiera algunas gotas mas y se marchara dejándolo en su desgracia convirtiéndolo así en un vampiro neófito, pero para serlo era muy tranquilo.

- si, Diego los vi por aquí, entraran en un rato…- dijo nerviosa tanto Edward como Jasper la miraron extrañado, una fuerte ráfaga, los envolvió todos miraron a todas partes sin ningún punto de referencia…. – ya están aquí…- susurró _el viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y una llama de fuego le impacto en la cara a Edward_…

-¡EDWARD! – este pudo mirar la llama y se gacho haciendo que la llama de fuego impactara en un árbol…

- ¿estás bien Eddie? – le pregunto Tanya algo preocupada, Alice y Rosalie rodaron los ojos molestas. ¡Como la odiaba!

- ¡maldición falle! – una vos angélica se escucho, el viento se calmo y en ella parecieron ocho personas vestidos de negro bueno menos tres de ellos que tenía un capucha blanca con rayas plateadas…

Carlisle se puso al frente y a su lado Eleazar, atrás de ellos Emmett, Edward, Diego y Jasper…. un exquisito olor hizo que Diego quisiera perder el control.

- Cálmate – le dijo Edward, las dos chicas con capucha levantaron la mirar y sonrieron malvadamente… Bella miro a cada uno de una forma irreconocible, no era dulce para nada dulce, su mirada era angélica pero que no te engañe… era la ventaja de ser un ángel.

- ¡Genial! tenemos un neófito, ¿oye tu cuántos años tienes de eterna vida? – dijo Bree lo único que se veía de ella era los labios, al igual que a Bella y Charlie, Bella miro al nuevo miembro del Clan Cullen, tanto ella como Bree tuvieron pensamientos no apto para menores de edad, Charlie gruño….

- tienes dos años – respondió Rosalie quien se coloco enfrente de el, para esconderlo y protegerlo esas personas no le daba muy buena espina, tenía algo de miedo ya había tenido un enfrentamiento con los Vulturis no quería otro.

- rubia no te preguntamos a ti…- le dijo Bella con odio, mientras sonriera, se cobraría toda su indiferencia, ya no sería la misma Bellita frágil, porque ella no existía, su corazón se paralizaba y estaba nerviosa, no podía quitar la mirada de Edward…

- ¿Quien te crees para hablarme de esa forma? -le dijo Rosalie enojada, Bella miro de nuevo a Edward...

¿Cuántas veces no deseo tenerlo a su lado? ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con este día? ¿Cuántos días transcurrieron diciéndose que era una pesadilla? fueron mucho, pero ahora la Bella que él conoció había muerto y quedándose una más fría, todo lo contrario aquella, una en la cual – aunque su corazón le doliera – no dudaría en matarlo…. _Por qué su Romeo, siempre fue una farsa _se dijo ella misma, Bree asintió en señal de que creía lo mismo…

Era magnifico como la mente de Bree y Bella se conectaba de una forma increíble, _la telepatía _fueron separadas al nacer y se convirtieron en su especie; Renegándose a su reinado, Bella a los Ángeles y Bree a los Demonios, con la ayuda de sus padres formaron su propio imperio el cual murió por culpa de los Vulturis, por culpa de Aro y Cayo, ambas deseaba matarlos, por asesinar a su madre y su padrastro, ese recuerdo hizo que ambas quisiera asesinar a los vampiros ellos era los culpables…

- ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así? – dijo enojada, ahora fueron los chicos que tuvieron que agarra a Rosalie, Bree miro a Rosalie y le mostró cuando la violaron hace años, Rosalie sintió lo mismo que esa noche cayendo al piso gritando, los chico intentaron a acercarse pero no podía, mientras más se acercaba ella más sufría, los gritos de Rosalie se escucha en todo el bosque y el dolor que sentía también los hacia Jasper haciendo que este se arrodillara por un momento por el dolor que su hermana sentía, Edward cerró los ojos intentando alejar las imágenes de la cabeza de Rosalie…

Charlie se volteo y la miro serio, Bree le dedico su mejor sonrisa angélica mientras Rosalie dejaba de sentir eso, y respiraba jadeantemente, su mirada se torno miedosas, asustadiza y nerviosas, Emmett la tomo en su brazos y la abrazo mientras ella soltaba pequeño sollozo, la sonrisa de Bree y Bella creció como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas…

- les prohíbo que utilices su poderes contra ellos, al menos que no sea para matar a los vampiros que necesita morir, eso van con todo – les dijo Charlie muy serio, todos miraron al suelo, Bree y Bella sonrieron burlonamente antes de que un coro respondiera

- si padre….- un silencio los envolvió, Los Cullen retrocedieron un paso, Eleazar y Carlisle los miraba entre enojado y cautivos, la voz era como el canto de sirenas, ambas miraron todo el perímetro calculando un plan para huir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto Eleazar con su ceño muy bien pronunciado, su pensamientos era un caos, ya que podía sentir el sin fin de poderes en su cuerpo.

- no queremos pelear disculpe a mis hijas, son algo inmadura – Bree iba a interrumpir pero Bella le dio un golpe en la cabeza y esta se cayó – como decía, somos una especie de vampiros, somos muy extraño en nuestra naturaleza, somos únicos, nuestro dones son invencibles nadie nunca no ha podido copiar…-susurro orgulloso de el

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan? – le pregunto Carlisle agarrando el control de mando, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

- ustedes tiene algo que nosotros queremos, claro podríamos _quitársela_ a la fuerza como también lo aremos gentilmente, la cosas es que una de mi hija supo lo importantes que era esta persona para uno de los tuyos…. – dijo Charlie mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraba Alice la cual estaba detrás de Jasper, Bella sonrió al ver la escena _¿Qué patético? _ Pensó

- solo uno padre, no olvide que el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso ese día, además no sería muy agradable de mi parte recordar ese maldito momento, además con ellos aquí….- le recordó Bella mirando a Jasper, la mente de Bella era como un almacén de películas listo para mandar una ola de recuerdo

- _¿Edward de que hablan?_– les preguntaron todos a este mentalmente, Edward negó con la cabeza no les podía leer la mentes estaba como bloqueadas, y eso lo frustraba, igual que con _ella_….

- y no lo olvido, solo estoy siendo sincero, la sinceridad hace al maestro, - hizo una pausa- el mundo está rodeado de tantas creaturas místicas… Ángeles y Demonios – Bree y Bella se agarraron de la mano dos truenos cayeron uno rojo y otro blanco, ambas sonrieron cuando algunos dieron un pequeño saltito de miedo – ustedes representa a los demonios – Edward hizo una mueca, la imagen de Bella lo atormentaba, Bella lo miro atentamente – nosotros representamos a los que están en el medio….

- ¿Cómo, no entiendo? – susurro Emmett confundido, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rosalie.

- _¿alguna vez el ha entendido algo?_ – le pregunto telepáticamente Bree a Bella esta se río, su risa fue dulce y siniestra.

- _lo dudo…_- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa burlona – _padre nos gustaría poder irnos de aquí nos concedería tu honor de poder irnos…_- le dijo Bella telepáticamente a su padre, con aburrimiento.

- ya te dije que no _Isabella,_ eres un princesa…- dijo Charlie en voz alta, todo el mundo la miro, Edward con más intensidad, por una extraña razón su muerto corazón dio un salto de esperanza y miedo.

- si, soy la luz, Bree tuvo que venir sola…- dijo enojada, mientras que apretaba su mano fuertemente, el cielo se puso nubloso, cuando soltó la mano de su hermana – pero no quiero estar aquí.

- hay no, no me vengas con eso de "Bree tuvo que venir sola"…. tu sabes que tanto tu como yo somos uno, si una muere la otra también…- le dijo Bree seria, mientras la miraba con aburrimiento se sabía el discurso de memoria, y esperaba poder darle una patada en el trasero a los Cullen.

- Bree, Isabella, veinte años y aun sigue igual – les dijo Charlie - hace dos años...

- ya nos sabemos el cuento, papa…- le dijo Bella cabreada de lo mismo – termina con este maldito drama, llévatela y así no largaremos más rápido – dijo caminado hacia donde estaba Liam - mientras más lejos este de ellos – los señalo – mejor será mi vida… - le dijo con mucho odio todo los miraron confundido _¿A qué se refiere? _Pensaron todos.

- ¿Quién eres para hablarnos así? – le dijo Tanya enojada, Bella la miro con una ceja alzada, Charlie asintió y los tres se quitaron la capucha, varios jadearon de sorpresa, Bree sonrío maléficamente mientras su ojos rojos era demasiado pronunciado, Charlie los miro seriamente aun no les perdonabas que destruyera su confianza de la forma que lo hicieron y Bella su expresión era una que no tenia nombre, su ojos violetas era como dagas…

Edward y los demás nos podía creer que Charlie y Bella fueran esa personas tan diferentes, ambos había cambiando físicamente, su corazón seguí latiendo, pero cuando Edward miro a los ojos de Bella se dio cuenta de que los ojos marrones se había ido para llegar unos violetas, en el cambio de Charlie era un color demasiado raro que el aun no sabía que existía…

Edward y Bella se miraron por un largo rato retándose con la mirada dolor, angustia, decepción, tristezas, odio y…. ¿amor? No ya no había amor eso se acabo, Bella mando una ráfaga de viento, y Bree envió varias bolas de fuegos.

- ¡Chicas! – la voz autoritaria de Charlie hizo que ambas se frenara y mirara a su padre.

- Bella…- susurraron varias voces aun si poder creérselo, cada uno de los Cullen pensaba diferentes, tenía su dudas, Bella los miraba con odio como si no fuera ellos.

- ¿pero cómo...? – pregunto Alice asombrada, ella no podía estar vivía….

La mirada que le hecho Bella fue algo que no pensara que ella lo haría.

- como se atreve a preguntar algo que no importa, al fin y al cabo ustedes no _existen_…- dijo Bella con voz asida sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, el corazón de Edward se oprimió por sus palabras.

- ¿claro que si nos importa? – le dijo Edward acercándose, Liam en un movimiento se puso adelante de Bella, Fred y los demás hicieron los mismo, protegiendo a su rey y princesas…

- ¿Estás segura que no son dañinos? – le susurro despacio Liam a Bella mientras esta miraba a la nada…. los malditos recuerdo llegaron a ella, y se la estaba llevando lejos de la realidad.

- la verdad no…- dijo mirando a Edward con un poco de odio, este la miro con tristeza – son solo marioneta….-miro a Bree y ambas sonrieron haciendo estremecer algunos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – le pregunto Carme con curiosidad, mientras que Esme miraba a la que antes consideraba como su hija con horror.

- como dijimos antes – dijo Charlie - ustedes tiene algo que nos pertenece, algo que necesitamos… - le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo a Carlisle, Carlisle le regreso la mirada al Ex Jefe de Policia.

- ¿se puede saber qué es?...- le dijo Carlisle con curiosidad pero si descóstrala estaba rígido y tenía muchas preguntas… Mientras esto ocurria Bella se alejaba.

Un silencio se hizo en el campo, Bella se alejada cada vez más hasta llegar al comienzo del camino por donde venia… un por uno miro a cada unos de los Cullen deteniéndose en su objetivo, Alice atrás de Jasper no se veía por su tamaño, ambos protegiéndose de algo invisible, los ojos de Bella se hicieron suave de repente haciendo que una suave brisas entrara en el campo, moviendo los cabellos de todos…. pero el viento se fue tornando violeto con el paso cuando los recuerdos venia a ella…. su mirada tiernas le dejo paso a una fría, era su peones y así siempre lo seria….

Esta era su juego de ajedrez y era momento de obtener a la reina, sabía que su padre no recorrería a la violencia pero para eso estaba Bree y ella, lo obligaría si fuera necesario, esto no se traba de ella, no lo haría por su madre, que fue asesinada cruelmente…

Ella era ahora una inmortal invencible, la dueña del mundo así se lo hizo ver su hermana por año y hoy lo comprendió ellas no vivía para proteger a los humanos, no claro que no ellos vivía para matar a los demonios de eso humanos y para acabar con todos aquellos que algunas vez en su vida pasada lastimaron…. unos fuertes aplauso se escucharon proveniente de _Bree_….

- por fin pensé que nunca te darías cuenta de ello – le susurro Bree si mírala – eres lenta para captar los conceptos de la vida, querida hermana….

- ¿Cuenta de qué? ¿Y de que concepto hablan?– pregunto Charlie que no caí en cuenta de lo que su hijas hablaban

- a veces creo que eres muy _frágil_ para ser un ángel….- continuo Bree acercándose a Bella la cual no dejaba de mirar con odio a los Cullen, ambas estaba lo más alejada de todo ellos, ambas era peligrosas juntas, pero cuando ambas odiaba a la misma personas era mucho más peligrosas, no por algo era princesas, sentía todo el mismo tiempo…

- _frágil_…. – río irónicamente - yo no soy _frágil_ Bree, no por algo mi alma fue arrebatada…- Edward la miro con dolor, se lamentaba y era su culpa todo lo que pasaba…. – y no por algo soy inmortal….

Daniela, Santiago, Gabriela, Liam y Fred cayeron al piso dando gritos, Los Cullen los miraron extraños y alteándoos a la vez….

Fred y Liam fueron los primeros en recuperarse – al ser los guardianes fijo de las princesas- cada unos fueron directos hacia los Cullen, Fred agarro a Emmett y a Rosalie los golpeaba con facilidad y agilidad, _entretenimiento fácil_, pensaron Bree y Bella… Gabriela se levanto y corrió directo hacia donde se encontraba Esme y Carme, Carlisle y Eleazar estaba confundido…. Daniela se ocupo de Tanya, Irina y Kate…. Santiago se encargo de Diego y Garrett…

Carlisle, Eleazar, Edward, Alice y Jasper se quedaron enfrente a Bree, Charlie y Bella, ninguna de las dos se movió, amabas sonreía y caminaba con lentitud. Mientras tarareaba una canción oscura y macabra.

- dijimos que no se recorrería a la violencia…- susurro Charlie cabreado, volteándoos viendo a su hijas, ambas chicas lo miraron rentándolo.

- pues Bella y yo no pensamos los mismo…- le susurró Bree con una sonrisas diabólica, esta corrió directo hacia donde se encontraba Eleazar llevándoselo lejos para jugar con él un poco…

Charlie miro enojado a Bella y este cayó de rodillas pues si su padre podría obligarla pero ella era mil veces más fuerte que él, Charlie se levanto y agarro con sus manos derechas el cuello de Carlisle ambos lucharon alejándose…. Dejando a Bella con Jasper, Edward y Alice….

Tres pares de ojos dorados se posaron en ella, desde donde estaba camino con delicadeza, cada paso que ella daba ello retrocedía….

- no lo hagas, Bella….- le susurro Alice con un sollozo seco, Jasper la escondió detrás de el, enseñándole los colmillos a Bella, Edward estaba dividió en muchas partes, pues se estaba muriendo viendo como Bella destruye a su familia, pero estaba intentando tomar una decisión.

- ¿hacer qué? – Pregunto inocente con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos – matarte o matarlo…. Te lo imaginas la cabeza de Jasper en mis manos, o la te tu padre….

- no lo hagas…- le susurro ella con su ojitos de codero descollado, Bella casi cae _casi_

- me das lastimas Alice, tú y tu familia….- le susurro mirando detrás de ella, Bree sonrío con maldad, y asintió caminado silenciosamente – siempre pensé que sería otro tipo de personas ustedes no mata humanos, es cierto pero acabaron conmigo de una forma miserable….

- Bella…- le susurro Edward dolido, su corazón caí lentamente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué cambiaste? – le pregunto con dolor, pero estaba maquinando un plan.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? – le pregunta con dolor - ¿Por qué acabaste conmigo? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando juraste estar conmigo siempre? – Se hizo una silencio – yo te amaba, y tú te fuiste rompiendo todo a tu paso…. no sabes cuánto te he odiado por lo que me has hecho por TU culpa yo soy esto….

- no…- susurro Alice sin aire, Bree salto encima de Jasper, este la agarro por el cuello y la tiro al otro lado, Bree lo jalo del brazo tirándolo al bosque el cual impacto contra un árbol, Bree se acerco lo suficiente para morderlo...

Bella se acerco donde estaba Alice, pero Edward se interpuso, ambos se quedaron quieto por un momento Bella lanzo un puño y Edward lo esquivo rápidamente, Bella lo agarro por el brazo lanzándolo a unos metro más allá y agarro a Alice por el brazo, jalándola hacia el bosque

- ¡SUELTAME! – chillo Alice, con un puño y una pata pudo soltarse y intentó escapar pero Bella era muchas más rápida que ella, la agarro por las piernas y la coloco en su hombros y corrió hacia el bosque Edward los siguió de into a into, Bella esquivaba con facilidad todos a su paso, escalo un árbol y se coloco en la rama más alta, haciéndose invisible su olor, y todos lo que los rodeaba a ella y a Alice.

- si hablas o se lo dice mentalmente, te juro que Jasper muere, y te aseguro que lo hago….- le susurro Bella con odio Alice la miro con miedo, tristeza y odio, Alice asintió, poco después volteo la cabeza y los vio a todos, Bree estaba sentada en una rama al frente de ellas, meciéndose como una niña pequeña e inocente, bufo antes esta idea…. las otras dos chicas estaba un poco más alejada, los otros tres chicos estaba debajo de ellas y Charlie miraba todo con aburrimiento y con mucha atención…

Varios ruidos provenientes del norte se escucharon y debajo de ella aparecieron sus familias, Alice quiso gritarle y decirle que ella estaba allí arriba pero las palabras de Bella hacía eco en su cabeza, Bree movió su mano un poco haciendo que una ráfaga de fuego pasara muy cerquita de Jasper, Alice chillo angustiada _si hablas o se lo dice mentalmente, te juro que Jasper muere _recordó las palabras de Bella, allí se dio de cuenta que su amiga había muerto y que había cambiado todo por su culpa, por su familia y la de Edward…

Cuando se alejaron supo que todo cambio y que ya nada sería igual nada…

Cuando fue seguro bajaron de aquel árbol, corriendo hacia un Jeep se montaron Bree y Bella estaba en ambos lado de Alice, Charlie conducía como loco…

- les dije que no quería llevármela de estas forma…- dijo Charlie enojado, mientras manejaba con fuerza, Fred miro a Bree y esta le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿y de qué forma quería llevarte? – le dijo Bree merándola con odio, mientras suspiraba- son uno títeres…

- de la mejor formas posible…- susurro Charlie cruzado bruscamente una curva, Bella rodo los ojos.

- pues sorry por ti pero era la mejor forma…- le dijo Bree a Charlie- además quería patearle el trasero.

- claro hipnotizando a tu hermana como lo hiciste ese día… - le dijo Charlie con ironía.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo lo hice? – le dijo Bree, y Alice volteo a ver a Bella esta estaba callada mirando por la ventana, una silencio incomodo se hiso, Bree bufo y se acomodo en el asiento…

Alice, iban pensativa tenía un mal pensamiento sabia que todo estaba cambiando y que ella había sido raptada por su mejor amiga… Jasper su adorado soldadito _¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?_, si fuera humana ya hubiera llorado hace tiempo, le había quitado lo más importante para ella… a su Jazz

El camino fue silencioso por todos los lados nadie sabía como romperlo y actuar…. pero Bella sabía algo se había buscando de enemigo a la que una vez fue su familia….

* * *

Hola como estamos bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, esta es muy dramática, oscura y divertida la escribió mi prima Mariana, por cierto es un loquita ambulante, junto con Marisol escribimos otra novela que se llama Espía de Amor, pronto podrá leerla por Fanfiction… Bueno así que ahora estaré actualizando tres novelas, la de Marisol, la mía y la de Mariana, cuando termine con una comenzare a actualizar las otras pero no la dejares…. Bien, deje su comentario cuídese…

Otra cosas para las que leían Entre Hadas y Vampiros elimine la novela porque me la copiaron no diré quien fue ni donde está ubicada solo digo que no es justo intente cambiarlo pero vi que esas persona también lo hizo lo mismo así que decidí quitarlas... es triste por que amaba esa historia... pero bueno tal vez lo ponga pero por lo momentos están suspendidísima… Bueno no vemos en la próxima

Mariana y Mary

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


	3. El No Existe

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510  
Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos **

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna. **

El Jeep negro se estación en la reconocible casa blanca, todos se bajaron en silencio, y caminaron hasta la casa, Bella se quedo en la camioneta con Alice, Bree le dio una mirada significativa que ella ignoro, se quedaron en silencio.

- lo siento…- susurro Bella sin mira a Alice, su corazón de ángel hacia qué cosas que para Bree era estúpido, al fin y al cabo Bella era la buena entre la dos.

- lo sé… y te perdono…. de todas forma yo sabía lo que pasaría, no lo veía con claridad, pero sabía que algo malo iba a pasar… - le susurro Alice jugando con su manos distraídamente, suspiro, miro a su ex mejor amiga y aun era extraño ver eso ojos.

- aun así lo siento, no debí tratarte de esa forma…. – le susurro Bella mientras jugaba con su brazalete, sonrió al sentir la curiosidad de _su amiga._

- solo quiero preguntarte una cosa…- hizo una pausa - ¿tan grave fue para que me separas de mi familia? – le dijo Alice mirando a Bella, el corazón de Bella se oprimió.

- la vida que conoces es una farsa Alice, cuando ustedes se fueron se llevaron a la dulce Isabella Marie Swan – hizo una pausa – no te preocupes no es que ellos no te vaya a encontrar… por que se que te encontraran, al menos Jasper quera matarme por separarte de él…- Alice sonrío tristemente – la cosa es que mi padre tiene un plan y tu estas dentro de el.

- no lo creo, Edward no lo dejaría…- le susurro Alice, Bella suspiro antes de mirar por la ventana.

- no me importa si lo mata, la verdad me quitaría un peso de encima…- mintió Bella con demasiada naturalidad – solo quiero terminar de una vez con esto, sería más fácil para mí, así el podrá estar con esa rubia…- le susurro con odio, Bella sintió un poco como la vena de su brazos se le marcaba en su piel.

- el te ama…. ¿Tanto daño te hizo como para odiarlo? ¿Tanto daño te hicimos como para que nos odies?– le pregunto Alice merándola….

- Alice te lo diré a ti, porque estarás mucho tiempo con nosotros y si quieres salir viva de este maldito manicomio lo mejor será no hablar de los Cullen, aunque tu seas una de ellos ese es un tema prohibido, no saque mi lado diabólico, porque ya viste lo que soy capaz, solo te pido que no hable más de Edward, te lo diré como él me lo dijo _Será como si él nunca existiera_….

- ¡pero si existe! – chillo frustrada Alice, Bella la miro enojada, Bree que la esperaba fuera bufo.

- por favor solo, no hables de el, el ya no existe en mi vida y no te obligare a que lo veas a mi modo solo no quiero que me hables mas de el…. – Alice la miro por un momento, Bella vio en ella a la amiga de siempre.

- esta bien, con la condición de que seamos de nuevo amigas como antes…- le dijo Alice algo emocionada por volver hacer amiga de Alice, Bella sonrió antes de mirarla.

- no…lo….se – dijo algo dudosa mientras se baja del auto, la mirada de Bree fue ironica

- _¿¡Estas locas si piensas que seré su amiga!- _le grito mentalmente Bree.

- _Por favor Bree - _le respondió de la misma forma Bella

- _¡TE ODIO!- _susurro entrando a la casa enojada.

– está bien, pero iremos despacio vale… - le dijo con una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa, Alice se lanzo a su brazo antes de darle las gracias, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para ganarse a Bella y descubrí todo lo que sucede….

**~~~ Canadá ~~~**

Jasper caminaba de un lado a otro, se estaba volviendo loco, le había rebatado lo que más tenía en su eterna vida, había culpado a Edward pero en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Edward, sino suya si tan solo el no hubiera deseado la sangre de Bella hace dos años atrás, todos sería totalmente diferente…

- ¿Qué hacemos? – susurro Diego, el no entendía mucho lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aunque supiera parte de la historia…

- la verdad no tengo idea…- susurro Edward, la casa estaba sumida en un silencio, se notaba la falta que hacia Alice en esa casa….

Jasper se sentó en el sofá enterrando su mano en su cara y dando un grito desgarrador, Esme se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, Jasper se dejo mostrar débil, por su mente los recuerdo de ella le venía a su mente… pero uno más que todo capto la atención de Edward.

_Jasper y Alice iba de la mano por un pequeño parque era como una pareja mas de enamorados, Alice iba con un lindo vestido rosado hasta la rodilla con unas bota negra y un chaqueta de el mismo color, Jasper tenía unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra…_

_- te amo Jazz…- le susurro Alice cuando se sentaron debajo de una árbol, los ojos de Alice brillaba como el sol mas hermosos._

_- y yo a ti Ali…- le susurro Jasper dándole un muy delicado beso a su hadita ándate, ambos se dejaron llevar un rato._

_- quiero que me prometas algo…- le dijo Alice algo nerviosas, últimamente había tenido muchas visiones en donde veía que lo separaba de el, no sabía ni cuándo ni el por qué, solo sabía que estaría alejada por un corto tiempo del y su familia, pero odiaba estar lejos de el._

_- me pregunto que será…- le susurro, recorriendo su cuello con su nariz, haciendo que Alice sintiera miles de maripositas en su pancita, siento esa descarga por todo su cuerpo era tan hermosos y excitante a la vez. _

_- Jazz no hagas eso que me desconcentro…- le murmuró un poquito enojada, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa coqueta._

_- pero como te encanta que lo haga…- le ronroneo, mientras metía la manos en su camiseta_

_- Jasper Basta….- le dijo cuando tuvo una visión en donde ella y el tenia sexo en pleno parque._

_- está bien…- le dijo y dejo de tocarla, sonrió divertido y la beso con delicadeza._

_- quiero que me prometas algo….-susurro lentamente mientras ambos se miraba dulcemente_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto el enamorado merándola como tonto_

_-Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, no importa lo lejos que este…- le susurro Alice a Jazz_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le dijo Jasper una ceja alzada algo confuso. _

_- si me llego a ir de tu lado, quiero que busque en el armario una caja allí estará la respuesta de todo…- le dijo seria, suspiro había hecho varias cosas dejándole pista para que el supiera todo._

_- Alice me preocupas… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – le pregunto Jasper con el mismo tono de voz de ella_

_- eso es solo en el caso de que me vaya de tu lado…cosa que nunca are…- le susurro besándolo…._

Jasper alzo la vista y Edward lo miro con una ceja lazada, los dos corrieron rápidamente hacia el cuarto que Jasper compartía con Alice, en busca de respuesta los demás lo siguieron…

**~~~~ Forks ~~~**

- Bella, estoy enojado contigo, quedamos en no atácalos…- le dijo Charlie a Bella la cual miraba a la pared – necesito que me explique ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- le susurro con amor

- todo, eso es lo que pasa, si tu no me hubieras obligado todo sería muy diferente, pero a ti te valió un comino…. – le dijo Bella cabreada, últimamente ambos había perdido mucho.

- claro que me importo quería saber cómo te comportabas al estar cerca de ellos, mi plan…-pero Bella lo interrumpió.

- pues ya los ves mi lado asesino sale con ellos….- le dijo Bella, Bree miraba la escena divertida por fin su hermana rompía las reglas, una bola de hielo le impacto en la cabeza…- sabes lo que me costó olvidarlos y tú me tiras a los vampiros como si fuera su carne….

- Bella….-susurro con reproche su padre, Bree se sobo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- papa se que estuvo mal, te hice que golpearas a Carlisle, hice que golpeara a Esme, Emmett, maltrate a Alice y le golpe a Edward….- le dijo Bella – le arrebate lo que más quería a Jasper…. y eso es lo peor que le puedo hacer a ellos…. -suspiro

- está bien, sabes que regresaran ¿no? – Bella asistió – estoy pensando en unirme con ellos, así podré ver los movimiento de los vampiro… - susurro pensativo, su plan tenía que funcionar.

- los Licántropo quiere tener una reunión contigo – le recordó Bree a su padre, amaba estar con eso chicos medio desnudo.

- cierto, aun tenemos que hacer ese viaje…- le dijo Charlie a las chicas, Un viaje hacia _la tierra _era una forma de decirle a una isla retirara de todo, donde se encontraba el consejo de fenómenos, como le decía Bree.

- aun tenemos que ver si Jacob nos acompañara, y espera a los Cullen – le susurro Bella, con el ceño fruncido, no quería viajar con ellos.

- se que no querías que ellos se involucrara pero ya no hay marcha atrás… - le dijo Charlie, Bella asintió – seguiremos como lo hemos hecho, dígale a Alice los planes que hay… los Cullen llegara aquí pronto…- dijo Charlie mirando a la nada, Bella suspiro y Bree sonrío maléficamente

- y luego partiremos a ver a Salomón, Eldar, Ondina, Nereidas y Frederick, para reunirnos con el….- le recordó Bree aun con su sonrisa maléfica

- Frederick, me da miedo ese hombre…- susurro Bella estremeciéndose.

- si, a mi igual…- estuvo de acuerdo Bree – te mira como si fuera la cosas más hermosas del mundo pero de una manera…

- sádica…- termino Bella merándola Bree rio –algo que te gusta…

- no te preocupes no se te va acerca, ni a ti ni a Bree – amabas asintieron - ahora bien tiene que ir a Chicago …- Charlie le explico su nueva misión había dos nómadas en territorio de ellos, y no permitiría que Seattle, Port Angels y Forks se vieran mentido en la lista roja….

**~~~~ Con Alice ~~~~**

Alice caminaba de un lado al otro, no podía negar que la habitación era muy acogedora, un gran armario listo para ser llenado, una cama grande y cómoda…

_¿Pero qué demonios? _tenía que buscar la forma de regresar, de salir de allí, amaba a su amiga y sabia que en parte era su culpa pero no la amaba lo suficiente como amaba su jazz, enojada tiro un silla que impacto contra la pared, la puerta de la habitación se abrieron…

- sabes amaba esa silla…- le dijo Bree con tristeza fingida mientras miraba burlonamente a Alice

- entonces ¿por qué no mejor te la comes?…- le dijo enojada, Bree se acerco y Alice le iba a saltar encima, Bella se coloco entre las dos…

- no las quiero peleando si vamos hacer esto junta tendremos que llevarnos bien, Alice cambiante ponte esto – Bella le tiro una bolsa que había en la cama – tienes cinco minutos, Bree vente a cambia yo las espero en el garaje…- ninguna de las dos se movió - ¡mueve su malditos traseros ahora! – a una rápida casi inhumada las dos había salido de la habitación, Bella corrió hacia su habitación y se cambio rápidamente….

Se puso una camisa manga larga blanca encima de un pantalón negro, chaqueta de cuero, botas negras y se dejo el pelo suelto, tres motocicletas había una morada, una azul y una amarrilla esta era una nueva…

Alice bajo las escalera con su ya muy conocido andar de bailarina, Bree estaba recibiendo indicaciones de su padre, Bella le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga, Alice se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué haremos? – le dijo con nerviosismos estaba algo confundida había visto a varias personas estrenando y es la ponía nerviosa

- ¿aun no has visto nada? – le pregunto Bella a Alice esta negó – bien buscaremos vampiros en todo Chicago tenemos tres días de plazo antes de encontrar a Victoria y su…

- ¿Victoria? – le pregunto Alice con asombro

- si, no nos has pues muy fácil este año, tenemos que matar a todo su ejército y se está desplazando hacia el sur de Chicago…. – le dijo Bella, Alice asintió – Al no quiero que veas esto como un alejamiento de tu familia, solo míralo como unas vacaciones sin nadie un tiempo para ti, solo quiero que te mantengas fría y serena, en lo que haremos no te puede dominar las emociones, porque mueres…

- tanto así…- Bella asintió – Bella, ¿algún día los podré ver?-susurro tímida y con esperanza

- si, Ali lo veras en poco tiempo, bueno cuando regresemos de Chicago lo veras…

- promételo…- la interrumpió Alice con una sonrisa, Bree rodo lo ojos

- no puede prometértelo porque si lo hace lo cumplirá así ellos no venga por un tiempo, esa es una debilidad de los Ángeles…- le dijo Bree subiéndose a su moto, y alejándose a toda velocidad _¡No te tardes!_ pensó rápidamente

- lo siento, pero es cierto confía en mi, solo te pido eso si – le dedico una sonrisa…

Alice siguió todas las intrusiones que les dio Bella y juntas partieron hacia Chicago… Charlie estaba viendo como su "niñas" se alejaba de su casa, Liam negaba con la cabeza mientras que Fred pensaba en los con y pros de este plan.

- ¿Están seguro que es lo mejor? – le pregunto Fred angustiando mientras que Liam negaba con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con esto

- no, pero tengo que salvarlas, los Cullen no tardaran en llegar y Jacob y la mana igual…- le susurro Charlie algo nervioso y mirando por todos lados – busque a los demás.

- les contaras sobre el matrimonio de tus hijas…- le dijo Liam mirándole con autoridad

- ellas aun no sabes que se tiene que casar, por que decir algo que solo sabemos los tres… - le dijo Charlie mirándole con autoridad, ambos asintieron.

- sabes que Bree prometió no enamorarse y Bella se enamorar solo una vez, como piensa unir a Bella con el maldito vampiro ese…- le dijo enojado Liam, todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que Liam quería a Bella

- se que la amas pero no es tu decisión si no de ella…- le susurro antes de entra a la casa junto con Fred, el cual tenía muy en claro su sentimientos, amaba a Bree pero como una hermana Daniela para el era todo….

Corrieron todos los Demonios y los Ángeles con órdenes del Rey Charlie hacia el bosque en busca de la unión y la protección, pero sobre todos de los prometidos de las princesas….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


	4. Lombardo

**Siganos en twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510 (Una Frase Para ti)**

******Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos**

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna.**

Charlie miraba todo con seriedad, se había reunido los cuatro elementos junto con dos criaturas de la noche de su misma especie.

Cada uno tenía su líder uno que decidía por todos ellos y uno quedaba las ordenes…

**El Reino de Los Aire su Rey Salomón** un hombre sereno de cabello blanco y ojos grises, puede controlar el viento a su antojo, es un hombre muy tranquilo y siempre piensa las cosas antes de actuar, es una gran luchador y en el campo de batalla se defiende muy bien, le regalo un poco de su don a Tyler y Bella, su ejército es de 20 personas sin contar a su dos hijas de Carlix de 16 años y Carolax de 13 años ambas niña tiene el poder de la luz infinita y su esposa. Su ejército es de 20 personas.

**El Reino de La Tierra su Reina Nereida** una mujer de cabello castaños y largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, ella puede controlar la naturaleza en si, también puede curar a todo lo que este destruido o lastimando es por eso que recibía el nombre de la madre naturaleza, todo el caos que había en la tierra siempre pasaba cuando se enojaba con alguien más especialmente con los humanos por no cuidar de lo que ella hace, Nereida es una mujer muy alegre y es muy raro verla enojada o triste, ella le regalo un poco de su don a Thomas y Bella. Su ejército cuenta de 10 personas y aunque sea poco se defiende muy bien.

**El Reino de Las Aguas su Ondina** una mujer que a diferencia de su hermana Nereida su pelo es azul al igual que su ojos, su cabello llega hasta su cintura, ella puede controlar el agua y su temperatura haciendo o convirtiéndola en hielo o granizo, le regalo un poco de su don a Bree y Thomas. Su ejército es de 14 personas, ella puede controlar el tiempo.

**El Reino de Los Fuego su Rey Víctor** él es un hombre alto su pelo de color rojos y su ojos marrones claro, su semblantes es serio pero es una muy buena persona, estricto como ninguno, su don es el fuego, controla todo tipo de fuego y le da calor a todo el planeta, le regalo su don a Bree y Tyler, y les enseño el valor y la importancia que representa este gran poder a la tierra, es viudo y padre de un hijo que el Príncipe Frederick, el heredero al trono un adolescente mando, odioso, con muchos secretos oscuro, el domina muy bien el don de su padre y el de la oscuridad infinita. Su ejército de 30 personas.

**El Reino de Los Solares y La Oscuridad al mando de el Rey Logan** un hombre muy fuerte y ágil, no le teme a nada y no cree en nada, su dos hijos Tyler y Thomas son lo único para él y le has enseñado con el paso de los año como defenderse, su único amor y madre de su hijos murió en un combate contra una rebelión de su ejército, ojos rojos y cabello negro, le dono a Bree el poder de la oscuridad y el odio hacia el mundo, la diversión en las cosas malas, el corazón fría y amante a la destrucción y el dolor ajeno. A Bella le dono fuerza y hacienda por la sed. Su ejército de 50 personas.

**El Reino de la Claridad su Reina Diana** una mujer muy serena y decidida, esposa de Salomón y madre de Carlix y Carolax, ella es rubí de ojos azules, ilumina los camino y no le teme a nada, es frágil, inocente e inteligente, le dono su don a sus hijas enseñándole el valor de este, ayudándola a manejarlo con inteligencia, le dono a Bella el poder de la claridad y la alegría junto con el amor eterno, también le dio la espereza y la pureza, su corazón latiente vivo como el más bellos de los soles, amante a las risas. A Bree le regalo conciencia y tranquilidad aunque no dure mucho. Su ejército de 50 personas.

**El Reino de Las Lunares su Rey Charlie** un hombre fuerte de pelo achocolatado su ojos son de un extraño color violeta con rojos, su poder sabiduría sabe todo lo que tiene que saber en el momento dado, su poder físico manejar todo los poderes naturales. A sus hijas le dio todo lo que él tiene, les ha enseñando todo lo que ellas tiene que saber, a Bella le dono su don de la premonición y a Bree le dio un don el cual ella pude saber si la gente le miente o la engaña. Su ejército es de 20 personas.

- señores y señoras, sabemos por qué estamos aquí cierto….- murmuro Charlie con su seriedad, atrás del estaba Fred y Liam – los vampiros están dominado la tierra y no podemos permitir que eso suceda, la tierra fue creada hace millones de años luz con un solo propósito, que viviéramos en paz en ella, cuidarnos unos a otros, lamentablemente la enemistad de las personas y los pensamientos rencoroso acabaron con lo que Dios construyó un día. Tenemos que unir fuerzas si queremos destruir a la comunidad vampírica, es por ello que los Licántropos mejor conocidos como los hombres lobos nos ayudaran en esta búsqueda…

A unos cuantos metros de allá un pequeño Clan de Vampiros escuchaba la conversaciones de los lideres, no sabía de que hablaba pero sabía que era de poder y destrucción contra su propia raza, su líder hiso un movimiento con la mano para ser silencio.

- ¿Hombres Lobos? – le pregunto la Reina Diana - ¿Estás seguro, Charlie? –pregunto aun sorprendida.

- se que suena retorcido, pero es lo único que nos dará la ventaja de podre destruir a los lideres…- susurro con demasiado dolor, todo esto era un caos.

- ¿Cómo sabremos de su paso? – pregunto Salomón mirándolo seriamente

- tenemos uno de los suyos, supimos que el jefe de los vampiros la quiere a ella y su hermano, ella tiene un poder único, ella ve el futuro…- unos jadeo de sorpresa se escucharon tanto cerca como de lejos – mis hijas las princesas de la lunas, la están entrenado en Chicago…. – les dijo con detenimiento

- ¿En mi ciudad? – susurro Salomón con un ceja alzada, Charlie asintió.

- si, Bella pensó que sería mejor si estuvieran allá, además quería ver a Carlix y Carolax…- las chicas sonrieron haces tiempo que no veía a su amigas, hacia reuniones pero desde que los Vampiros atacaron ha estado ocupadas.

Un silencio se hiso en el campo, el bosque estaba algo silencioso, el clan de vampiro se movieron rápidamente acercándose los suficiente para ver, siete tronos de diferentes colores había en el campo en donde ellos solía jugar beisbol, en el medio había una fogata de llamas y a su alrededor igual.

Cada unos de los tronos estaba resguardado por cinco guardias, su vista se fue hacia donde estaba Charlie.

- ¿Cuándo les dirás? – le susurro Nereida mirando a su amigo Charlie.

- pronto, lo prometo dame tiempo….- susurro con nerviosismo, aun tenía que buscar la forma de decírselo.

- Charlie, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano se enteraran, mis hijos no son los únicos metidos en esto…- le susurro Logan con seriedad, ninguno de lo que estaba allí había estado de acuerdo pero hace años se hacía y ahora se tendría que hacer

- debemos movernos con rapidez….- le susurro Víctor – y no es muy fácil si no lo hacemos ahora

- lo sé, tengo un plan, pienso que sería bueno unirnos a un clan de vampiros…- varios murmullos se escucharon, las voces se alzaron, y Carlisle miro a Edward.

- unirnos a nuestro enemigos…- le susurro Ondina que hasta este momento no había hablando, muchos murmullos se escuchaba

- si, ellos no mata humanos incluso yo estuve con ello en mi tipo de humano, su líder es un doctor y su familia se hace llamar vegetarianos….- explicaba Charlie, Carlisle miro todo con confusión _¿A caso ellos no los quería matar?_

- Rey Charlie usted estaba hablando de la familia Cullen…- le dijo Carlix con su voz angélica aunque su mete no era tan angelical.

- si, querida – le respondió mirándola con un suspiro.

- no sería doloroso – hizo una pausa – digo allí está el vampiro que mato y enamoro a Bella, no fue por su culpa que Bella se tiro de aquel acantilado….- dijo Carolax con su voz angélica

- esto es un reto que ella misma se está dispuesta hacer, Bella sabe que será difícil, todo lo sabemos pero Alice nuestra pequeña vidente es un parte importante para uno de ellos, su nombres es Jasper, y el fue un gran líder en el tiempo en liderazgo, Alice y Jasper son pareja y sabemos que el buscara la forma de estar con ella, Bree piensa que lo mejor es que se una antes de que ellos pueda ir detrás de los vulturis, son buenas personas, pero no por eso menos peligrosas… - explico Charlie – solos necesitamos saber cómo son los movimientos de ellos, y por lo que se Carlisle su líder vivió un tiempo en Italia, y su papel es perfecto…. Podremos conocer los movimientos.

- es un muy buena estrategia…- le dijo Logan, Víctor asistió dándole apoyo ambos miraba las caras de los demás las carta estaba puesta.

- ¿entonces estas proponiendo que nos unamos todo? – le pregunto Diana mirando a cada uno de los que estaba allí.

- ese es el punto….- dijo Charlie, Ondina lo miro a los ojos por un tiempo

- Dilo….- le susurro con dulzura, y mirándolo con el más grande amor - ¡por favor! –susurro.

- las siete gemas, hay que búscala será lo único que nos dará poder… - susurro Charlie con algo de miedo, los gritos se escucharon.

- ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡HACE AÑOS QUE NADIE SABE DE LAS SIETE GEMAS! – dijo enojado Víctor, y lo comprendía cuando supo que nadie sabía de su ubicación y que para buscar la ultima gema la octava aquella que esta invisible seria difícil.

- las gemas será lo único que nos ayudara, unas ves la tuvimos así que hay que movernos, solo tenemos tres meses, la gemas nos ayudara a destruir a los vampiros italianos y poner orden el mundo…. – le dijo Charlie desesperando – es lo único que necesitamos

- esto es una completa locura, en contras las siete gemas es un desastres, y eso sin contar que hay que unirlos en matrimonio, a los siete herederos…- le dijo Logan y eso era cierto esa era la parte que le daba más miedo.

El sabía muy bien que Carlix estaba enamorada de Tyler y Thomas de Carolax, su hija Bree prometió no casarse ni enamórese y su pequeña Bella ella solo podía amar una sola vez y seria para siempre; el problema ella y Edward no podía estar en la misma habitación, no sin antes matarse, eso ya lo había visto. Y Frederick juro nunca más enamorase por culpa de una mujer casi mueres y para terminarla de rematar esa mujer jugó con él.

- ¿Charlie ya les dijiste a tu hija sobre su casamiento? – le pregunto Diana, Ondina y Nereida lo miraron esperando una respuesta, Edward fijo la vista en Charlie esperando el una respuesta

- no, no les he dicho…-respondió entre suspiro- aun no he podido

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Ondina

- ni Bella ni Bree quiere saber sobre el amor – dijo con un suspiro – ambas a sufrido por amor, ambas odia estar enamoradas, Bree prefieres utilizar y divertirse con los hombres, mientras que Bella se aleja de ellos dice que cada vez que se acerca a uno se le viene la imagen de_el_ a su mente.

Ondina se acerco a él, y le agarro la mano, lo miro con ojos suaves y soñadores.

- pero tú y yo, sabemos cómo terminara todo – Ondina se volteo y miro hacia el árbol donde estaba los Cullen cerros sus ojos azules y junto las manos, en un minuto el árbol en donde ellos estaba se cayó, Nereida sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano hiso que se acercaran a ellos a una velocidad imaginaria – Bienvenidos queridos amigos, yo soy Ondina ¿y ustedes son? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Queridos amigos le presento a Los Cullen, su líder Carlisle – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su puesto– chicos les presento a las Reina Ondina, Nereida y Diana, y a los Rey Víctor, Logan y Salomón, chicos les prestó a los Cullen ellos son Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Diego y Edward – Carlix y Carolax lo vieron con malos ojos.

- debería estar muerto…- susurro Carlix con mucho odio, Carolax lo miro como si fuera una rata.

- niñas…- las regaño su madre Diana, con esa mirada

- ¿me gustaría saber que está haciendo aquí?– le pregunto Salomón levantándose de su puesto y acercándose a ellos

- tiene a mi esposa…- murmuro Jasper con un gruñido, si dejar de míralos

- te la devolveremos….- le susurro Charlie antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas unos ruido se escucharon a lo lejos…

Tres sombra corría por todo el bosque llegaba tarde, era una carrera por diversión al menos para Bree, para Alice era una carrera contra la soledad, y Bella una carrera a su propio infierno.

Bella sabía lo que se encontraba allí al igual que Alice, Bree iba saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad mientras que Bella y Alice iba mezclándose con los árboles en la parte de abajo.

Apresuraron el paso, viendo a lo lejos una llamas anaranjadas producidas por el fuego, Bree y Alice corrieron a toda velocidad traspasado los últimos árboles y dejándose ver, frenaron y al ver a su seres queridos sonrieron. Alice no puso y corrió a los brazos de Jasper los cuales la recibieron con amor _¡por fin juntos!_ pensaron los dos, Bree soltó un carcajada y empezó a saludar a todo el mundo.

A lo lejos montada en el árbol más grande un pequeño angelito miraba todo con odio, los ojos violetas se profundizaron más de lo de costumbre, ella no acostumbraba a que su verdadero _yo _saliera pero cuando estaba con gran Clan de su creación no podía soportarlo, su muy afinados colmillos salieron de su labios, Bella estaba en cuclillas dispuesta atacar…. pero un bola de fuego que venía directamente en su cara la desequilibro cayendo así al suelo, un fuerte sonido se escucho todos voltearon, Bella volvió en si.

_Esto no puede volver a pasar _– se dijo ella misma, mientras caminaba seria hacia donde estaba su padre el cual saludo con un beso en la mejilla, saludo a cada uno de los reyes, y luego a sus amigos.

- ¿ya viste quien está aquí? – le dijo Carlix, Bella asintió - ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- no puedo hacerle nada, son invitados de Charlie – le susurro acomodándose a lado de ella, Bree le jalo el pelo a Carolax y esta le dio un puño antes de comenzar a reir.

- lastima tenía un plan de tortura- murmuro Frederick con una sonrisa sádica, todas se estremecieron.

- sabes Federico – Frederick le gruño - por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Bree ambos se miraron y su ojos rojos brillaron.

Hubo un silencio, Edward miraba a Bella….

- ahora que estamos todo juntos, hablaremos seriamente, sin juegos, sin trampas, sin _mentiras_…- dijo Charlie con voz de mando – Chicos quiero que a partir de hoy respecte a los Cullen se unirá a nosotros como cualquiera otro reino. No quiero pleito entre nosotros mismo ahora es que debemos estar unidos – Charlie caminaba al frente de todos – esta misión es muy importantes, así que necesito que escuche en esto está la vida de todos, quiero que se comporte como hombre y mujeres que son, con la madure suficiente para poder hacer esto…

… Hace años específicamente milenios antes de las grandes manadas vampíricas existían un Clan llamados _Los Siete Gemas, _cada clan tenía un don natural y artificial también era representando por el color de una gema, cada gema le da la habilidad de este don, este clan fueron conformando por ocho personas ¿algunas idea? – Bella levanto la mano, Charlie le dio la palabra, Bella miro a todo el mundo y sonrio.

- las siete gemas fueron conformando por ocho personas las cuales eran: Kanny, Jadin, Louis, Stanley, Jimmy, Cesar, Florencia y por ultimo pero no menos importante Lombardo. Jadin y Jimmy era hermano pero en el grupo hay un secreto y era que uno de ellos era diferentes, también tiempo después se supo de que hay un octavo diamante uno que era más poderoso y el más importantes de todo, cuando los mandaron a esconder estas gemas para la protección de ellos mismo y el mundo; Lombardo y Florencia juraron nunca decirle a nadie sobre la ultima gema, además se dice que aquello que la encuentre se amara eternamente.

- muy bien hecho Bella – ella se encogió de hombros – como escucharon Florencia y Lombardo era una especie de pareja en su tiempo, la diferencia es que era de símbolos distintos y que Lombardo no era humano y mucho menos un vampiro o hombre lobo, el era uno de nosotros un intermedio no se consideraba un demonio ni un ángel, pero su amor por Florencia hacia que el mismo sintiera asco de su persona….

…. Lombardo era un gran hombre que luchaba para proteger su tierra y lucho contra el mundo por el amor de Florencia, su historia es trágica, pues Florencia había descubierto su secreto y a través de eso vinieron años de felicidad por un así decirlo pero Giovanni el ex novio de Florencia y rey en aquel tiempo decidió vengarse, con un mal presentimiento Florencia corrió por las calles de Italia, en busca de su amado – Charlie cierra su ojos y se mente en la mentes de todos, enviándoles la imagen que recordaba….

_- ¡Lombardo! ¡Lombardo! – Lombardo salio al balcón y vio a la luz de su oscuridad a la luna más brillantes del universo, a la rosa más hermosas de su jardín.- Florencia nunca le dijo sobre su bebe y Lombardo si cumplió su promesas pero volvió muy tarde mucho muy tarde…. – susurro _Charlie, todos movieron lentamente su cabeza para borra ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

_- ¿Qué pasa amore mio? – le susurra lanzándose del balcón, cayó al frente de ella y agarrando sus manos_

_- Giovanni viene asesinarte, tienes que huir, tiene que irte lejos – dijo entrando a la casona, corrió hasta subir las escaleras y entra a su cuarto, agarro un pequeño bolso metiendo todo lo que veía_

_- ¿Por qué crees usted que quiera matarme? – le pregunto agarrando las armas y su chaqueta negra, mientras Florencia le colocaba su bolso en la espalda_

_- ¡Por Mi! – Chilló angustiada y horroriza por lo que estaba pasado, su compañeros del Clan estaba intentando distraer a Giovanni_

_- usted había roto su compromiso con el mi señora, no le veo el caso de su miedo o ¿acaso duda de mi capacidad de amar?- le pregunto acercándose a ella, ella lo miro con su ojos azules brillantes - ¿usted duda de mi capacidad de amarla?_

_- las estrellas, el sol y la lunas son testigo de nuestro amor, amor que doy mi vida por usted, el miedo que corre por mi sangres es el que siento por usted en este momento – le respondió Florencia con algunas lagrimas en su mejillas últimamente estaba muy sensible_

_- no llores dama mía, vendré le prometo que regresare y seremos felices, contra el mar y la tierra, nadie nos podrá separa – le prometió con su corazón en la mano Lombardo le dio un beso en su labio era un despedida la beso con delicadeza y con amor, bajaron por las escaleras de atrás y Lombardo se monto en un caballo un último beso antes de irse._

_Florencia cayó al suelo, no lo volvería a ver eso estaba segura, se toco su barriga un pequeño un pedacito de los dos estaba naciendo en su vientre y el nunca lo sabría y nunca lo supo…_

- ¿Qué paso con Florencia? – pregunto Alice que estaba en los brazos de Jasper, Bree la miro mal.

- murió – susurro Bella – murió por amor, murió por soledad, pero murió en paz…

- ¿de qué murió? – pregunto Frederick a Bella esta se incomodo

- creo que es mucha historia por hoy…- dijo Charlie a los demás y mentalmente le dijo a Bella _aun no es el momento _– lo que queremos decir con esto que necesitamos que catorce de ustedes vaya a buscar esta gemas.

- ¿Quiénes irían? – pregunto Emmett serio, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Bella pero se recompuso, Edward mostró una pequeña sonrisa aun les importaba, aun sentía ese sentimiento por su familia.

- por supuesto ustedes seis están metidos en el paquetes, las cuatro princesas, los tres príncipes y Jacob….- Bella volteo a ver a su padre este asintió con una sonrisa, Bella se la regreso con la misma potencia, su mejor amigo iba.

- Bells, te imaginas a Jacob sin camisa – le dijo Carolax, los tres príncipe la miraron mal, Bree se rio

- creo que estoy más preocupada por lo que piensa los chicos que si Jacob se quitara la camisa – le susurró Bella con una sonrisa burlona, mientras miraba divertida a Thomas.

- a mi me gustaría que se quitara algo más que la camisa…- susurro Bree levantando su ceja, Bella bufo y los chicos se rieron – así poder hacer ciertas cosas.

- son unas malditas perras ninfómanas…- les dijo Bella con voz seria pero se notaba un poco de humor en ella

- ¡Niñas! – escucharon como Nereida, Diana y Ondina las regañaba a pesar de esta tan lejos

- ¡lo sentimos! – susurraron las cuatros pues Carlix también había dicho su comentario morboso

- Bien a lo que iba – Charlie miro a Carlisle y este asintió – mañana todos viajaremos hacia la Tierra, así que todo váyase a empacar…

En menos de media hora solo se encontrabas los príncipes, los reyes y los Cullen, el bosque se quedo en muy tranquilo silenció, mientras que Frederick y Bree se ponía a bailar, como loquitos andantes, las gemelas y los gemelos estaba cantando una canción, los adultos estaba lejos de esa zona y Bella solo miraba el fuego, los recuerdo vinieron a ella….

_- Hola Soy Edward Cullen, ¿tu eres Bella Swan?_

- _dije que no deberíamos ser amigo no que no quería serlo. _Bella apretó su mano más fuerte, su brazo temblaba y en donde estaba _nadie _se daba cuenta.

_- no debiste de haber dicho eso._

_- quédate quieta no te muevas…._

_- no debí traerte aquí…. lo siento_

_- fui creado para asesinar, mi voz, mi olor y mi cara te llaman._

- somos como el león y la oveja recuérdalo.

_- no te tengo miedo…._

_- nunca te dejaría Bella…... mírame… ¿en donde crees que estaría yo?_

- pero lo hiciste…- susurro dolida, su ojos violenta se profundizaron

_- te amo… - la besa_

_- no…  
_  
Edward miro como su brazo temblaba fuertemente y le preocupaba eso, nunca la había visto de esa forma.

_- Será como si nunca hubieras existido…_

Bella volteo a ver su pesadilla andante, Edward se sorprendió a ver eso ojos violetas demasiado brillantes y profundos, Bella respiro varias veces se levanto y corrió hacia el bosque, nadie se dio cuenta de ellos solo Edward, espero un buen rato a que se distrajera, y se levanto dos manos le impidieron que continuara…

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Diego con el cual había formando una amistad muy grande, Alice lo miro a los ojos

- necesito saber que le pasa…. – susurro Edward mirándoles, su corazón estaba preocupado.

- te puede matar, Edward ella es sumamente poderosas – le respondió su hermana con miedo

- yo lo se, pero necesito hablar con ella y nadie me va a prohibir que lo haga – Diego y Alice se miraron ambos suspiraron y dejaron libre a Edward – gracias, prometo no tardarme – susurro antes de irse corrió hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Bella.

- no lo creo… - suspiro Alice….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


	5. Una Conversación

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510  
Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos **

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna.**

Edward corrió detrás del olor de Bella, a lo lejos veía sombrar rápidas saltando de un lado a otro, corrió más rápido para no perder el rastro no sería buena idea si lo hacía, necesitaba respuesta a su millones de preguntas.

Edward recordó rápidamente todo su tiempo con ellos y aquello es donde su vida fue una maldita miseria, se odiaba así mismo se fue para protegerla y fue lo único que no hiso, Alice y su familia tenía razón ese fue su peor error uno en el cual se arrepentiría toda su eternidad…

Siguió corriendo persiguiendo a esa sombrar, corrió por caminos conocidos hasta detenerse en un campo con flores silvestres….

_El Prado…_

_¿Qué hago aquí?_ pensó rápidamente.

Miro por todo el lado hace años que no volvía y que no pisaba ese prado varios momentos junto con Bella le vinieron a la mente, si fuera humano estaría llorando destruidos, su corazón ese que sintió tener una ves ya no lo tenía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo una dulce y suave voz pero sin te das de cuenta de algo sonaba con odio.

Edward se volteo y se encontró a un ángel en lo alto de un árbol parada con una estaca en la mano, tenía una un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero blanco, botas largas del mismo color y una enorme alas.

- te estaba buscando…- le susurró con seriedad Edward, sin dejarla de ver asombrado.

Bella lo miro con odio, su corazón palpitaba como loco, _¡Como la primera vez que te vi!_ pensó rápidamente, movió rápidamente la cabeza para alejar eso pensamiento.

- ¿para qué? – murmuró morbosamente, un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los dos – para volverme a matar…. – dijo con odio, la estaca la coloco firme.

- yo nunca quisiese eso…- le dijo dando dos paso al frente, Bella retrocedió uno desde donde estaba.

- pero aun así lo hiciste….- le Chillo dolida de un salto se bajo de árbol quedando a unos paso antes de el.

- ¿si me dejaras explicarte? – le dijo Edward, con un suspiro, Bella lo miro con dolor.

- ¿Explicarme? ¡EXPLICARME QUE! Explicarme como me dejas por esa maldita rubia para tenerla en tu cama y jugar que sabe yo que cosas con esa perra…- le dijo muy dolida Bella a Edward, este la miro confundido

- ¿Rubia? ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto confuso y con una ceja alzada algo divertido.

- ¿¡COMO QUE DE QUE HABLO! ¡NO TE HAGAS EL SANTO CULLEN! – le grito demasiado furiosa y frustrada, tirándole la estaca haciendo que Edward se moviera con rapidez.

- Bella, ¿explícate por favor? – le susurro con esa voz tan de el, mientras intentaba acercarse.

- yo te vi, te vi con esa estúpida rubia cuando fuimos a buscar a Alice…-le susurro dolida, mientras su ojos se volvía algo humanos.

- ¿Quién Tanya? Ella es solo una amiga de la familia la consideramos como una prima…

- ¿¡De verdad! – Edward asintió con una sonrisa, Bella se sitio estúpida de repente Edward nunca la engaño con otra, ¡_Era una idiota!_ Pero se había olvidado de algo ellos nos era nada él la había dejado en el bosque sola e indefensa - ¿Por qué? – pregunto de repente se sintió triste y lo miro con confusión - ¿Por qué me dejaste entonces?-lo miro con Confusión

Edward respiro profundamente y se acerco a Bella solo lo separa un paso, ojos dorados contra ojos violeta.

- Porque pensé que te protegería de los mío, ya veo que todo tenía razón soy un completo idiota, yo quería que tuvieras una vida humana una carrera universitaria, un trabajo, un novio que luego sería tu prometido y más tarde tu esposo y padre tu dos hijos los cuales se van a parecer a ti, quería que tuvieras un futuro prometedor y no uno en donde estuvieras estacada a tus 18 años siempre…. - le dijo con sinceridad, Bella tenía varias lagrimas en su mejillas su palabras le había llegando al corazón.

El solo quería que ella fuera feliz no como un vampiro sino como una humana, Bella se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente y lo vio con algo de agradecimiento, Edward pudo ver sus ojos chocolates.

- aun no entiendo cómo fue que me creíste tan fácilmente, cuando te dije que no te amaba esa fue la peor de las blasfemia – le dijo con su cara demacrada en dolor - ¿Por qué me creíste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste después de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba? ¿Por qué?

Bella parpadeo varias veces para aclara su dudas.

- porque no tenía sentido que tú me amaras…- Edward la iba a interrumpí pero ella levanto la mano – déjame hablar – hizo una pausa – no tenía sentido que amaras alguien como yo…. siempre lo supe de una cierta forma que llegaría el día que te aburrieras de mí, no quería pensar en ello y aun me cuentas saber que de cierta forma tu si te aburriste de mi….- Edward coloco su mano en la mejilla de Bella acercándola más a él, algo que ambos se sorprendieron por la cercanía.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a decir! tu eres perfecta, eras la mujer que _yo amo_, y si me fui fue para protegerte y no porque me aburriste porque tú nunca lo harías, eres demasiado especial para mí, ¿Qué no te basta con saber que siempre, ¡Siempre! _te ame_? - le dijo mirándole con tanto sentimiento junto que Bella se sintió mareada.

Bella se quedo en silencio, ambos se estaba retando con la mirada para descubrí los pensamientos del otro, eran algo nuevo para los dos esa sensaciones que sentía cuando se veía, lo había olvidado había pasado dos años lejos del amor de su vida.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando la electricidad estaba en el aire y en la mano que aun tenia Edward en la mejilla de su amada.

- no lo hagas…- le susurro Bella dolida su respiración eran entre cortada.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto con el mismo tono de voz.

- no, me lastimes de nuevo…- Edward se separo despacio y la miro dolido – Edward quiero que entiendas algo _te amo_, claro que lo hago estaría loca si no lo hiciera pero estos últimos año mi vida ha cambiado los de tu especie mataron a mi madre y mi padrastro, estamos cobrando venganza, no soy humana soy una especie de ángel demoniaco pero ángel al fin, no me pidas que te perdones porque ya estas perdonado pero no puedo volver contigo no ahora… no en este momento no podría soportarlo no, las cosa cambia y con ellos nuestro estilo de vida…

- ¿Dame una oportunidad? – le susurro Edward con dolor agarrando su manos Bella respiro agitadamente

- yo…yo…no se qué decirte…- le susurro nerviosamente, en su ojos se veía el dolor que había en su alma.

- esta bien, no te presionare, solo quiero que sepas algo, no importa lo que pase en ese viaje o a fuera de ello, siempre te voy a proteger no importa lo que pase… - le susurro Edward.

Bella asintió y se separo rápidamente de él, se miraron varios minutos después una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Bella y luego ambos salieran corriendo hacia ambos direcciones diferentes, cada uno iba pensado en cosas diferentes, Bella llego a su casa ya había volvió en si, subió las escalera y entro en su habitación y se tiro en su cama, estaba agotada físicamente y mentalmente.

Se metió en la ducha y se dio una relajante ducha, se cambio y se coloco unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca manga corta para dormí, su pantuflas y se recogió su pelo, cuando salió su hermana ya estaba lista al igual que ella se bestia con pijamas cuando no tenia misiones.

Bree no dijo nada y juntas fueron a la cocina por su taza de chocolate caliente y luego se fueron a la biblioteca cada una eligió un libro y luego se colocaron en su sillón, para tranquilizarse un poco y despejar la mente con la música clásica acompañándolas a ambas si era muy relajante.

Bree pensaba que el amor era un mierda y a veces solo a veces tenía razón pero las cosas es que cuando pasa por que tu padres se odia y te odia a ti, tu novio el cual pensaste era el hombre más perfecto del mundo te viola y te deja por otra, eso hace que dude, por eso se refugiaba en el odio, en la diversión y sobre todo _en el sexo._

Ella no era virgen y eso estaba claro, pero tampoco era santa, ella era un demonio, su antes pasado se había sentando con el mayor de los demonios, había sido su guardián y también lo había defraudado, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que la hubiera separado de su madre al nacer, nadie esperaba que su madre se sacrificara por las dos – suspiro - ¿Cómo quisiera que todo lo que pasara fueran un maldito sueño de ella?

Una imagen de un chico de cabello rojo y ojos dorados, con una mirada seria….

_¡Estas locas si te enamoras!_ – pensó, mientras recordaba cómo había mirado aquel chico luego de que se tropezara lentamente.

Movió rápidamente su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ¿Ella enamorada? ¡Si claro!, ella juro no enamorarse no después de lo que paso, ella no soportaría esa traición, ella siempre pensó y pensar que el amor es una mierda…

*** A la Mañana Siguiente ***

Carlisle y Charlie se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería lejos de Forks, la mitad de las persona que estaba en la reunión de ayer ya se había ido, solo quedaba unos pocos.

Ambos hombre y padre de familias estaba hablando civilizadamente, Carlisle tenia preguntas y Charlie se las daría.

- ¿Cómo fue que se convirtieron en lo que son ahora? – pregunto Carlisle teniendo una taza de café que no se bebería.

- bueno la verdad no lo sabemos aun, pero ambos _morimos humanamente_ hablando, a Bree la "atropello" un auto y como el auto la traspaso ella se dio cuenta que no era algo normal y empezó a buscar respuesta de su raro descubrimiento, con Bella fue diferente ella se tiro de un acantilando de un altura considerable, así que cuando cayó se golpeo en la cabeza con un roca y se estrello con otras más, y yo morir en un tiroteo que hubo cerca de las fronteras con Canadá, en unos de los disparo me dieron en el corazón y otro en el cráneo, mucha gente se sorprendió que quedara vivo….- relato Charlie y Carlisle se sorprendió pues la verdad es que con tan solos un disparo en la cabeza estaría muerto pero si le agregas uno en el corazón considérate muerto.

- ¿Cómo descubrieron lo que eran? – pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad, mientras jugaba con su bebida.

- muy fácil, Bella creyó que éramos una especie de fantasma cosa que Bree pensó que se había vuelto loca – Charlie sonrío con nostalgia – esa chiquilla me ayudo mucho para sacar a Bella en el hoyo que la metió _tu hijo_ – Carlisle hizo una mirada triste – con el tiempo pensamos que eso solo fue de nuestra imaginación así que un día que hubo luna llena Bella y Bree comenzaron a dar grito como si la estuvieran matando, yo me preocupe y cuando llegue a su cuarto las vi una era un demonio, ojos negros, los colmillos largos, las alas negras, las uñas largas y con un extraño símbolo en el cuello y la otra un ángel su ojos violeta, su colmillos cortos, las alas blancas y el extraño símbolo...

… Recuerdo que ambas se pusieron histérica se sorprendieron por hacer lo que hacía, y luego cuando quise solucionar las cosas, me convertir – miro a Carlisle el cual lo miraba atentamente – soy una mezcla de las dos especie, yo soy un intermedio natural, soy mitad ángel/mitad demonio, es algo difícil de controlar pero es bueno cuando te acostumbras….- le dedico una sonrisa Charlie mientras tomaba de su café caliente.

- ¿Cómo conocieron a los demás? – le pregunto Carlisle a Charlie suspiro.

- fue muy fácil, estábamos de visita en Chicago pues René la mama de Bella se había mudado con Phil su nuevo esposo a ese lugar ya que había conseguido un nuevo contrato, en uno de los partidos en donde Phil jugaba un señor bastante mayor se nos acerco y nos dijo que sabía lo que éramos, René nos hizo preguntas sobre de que estábamos hablando y prometimos hablar después con ella, una semana después el mismo viejito nos volvió a encontrar y esta vez junto con René nos llevo al reino de los vientos…

- Salomón…- susurro Carlisle sorprendido, Charlie asintió.

- si, luego nos explico lo que éramos y nos dijo que René también era una de nosotros, después hablamos con Phil el cual nos creyó, y estuvimos un año practicando….pero _ellos _nos atacaron matando a René y Phil en el proceso…- murmuró con melancolía y odio Charlie, sentía un gran dolor por su difunta esposa, aun le tenia un gran amor

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Carlisle serio y curiosos.

- son Los Vulturis, específicamente Aro y Cayo, ya que Marco no estaba enterando y te apuesto que aun no se han enterado, Bree, Bella y yo juramos vengar su muerte…. – dijo mirando a la nada

- ¿Qué tenemos que ver mi familia y yo en esto? – le susurro Carlisle serio, mientras dejaba la taza y miraba al hombre que estaba al frente de el.

- Bella me contó que Aro siempre quiso tener en su guardia a Alice y Edward, por sus dones…- le dijo Charlie mirándolo tomándose la tasa que Carlisle no se tomaría, Carlisle lo miro algo confundido.

- si, esa fue unas de las tantas cosas que Aro me ha querido quitar – le dijo Carlisle - ¿pero como lo supo eso no paso hasta unos meses después de habernos idos?

- Puedo ver el futuro al igual que Bella ella solo puede ver lo que quiere ver, asi que ella lo vio en el momento exacto….-suspiro hubo una silencio incomodo, Charlie suspiro por millonésima ves - bien, pensé que si les quitaba a Alice y Los Volturis se enteraba podía caer en nuestra trampa pero Bella me dijo que la única forma de tener a Alice era teniendo a Jasper, ella a pesar de lo que sucedió en su fiesta…

- ¿Sabes lo de la fiesta? – interrumpió asombrando Carlisle, Charlie asintió de nuevo.

- la verdad, es que cuando me transforme tuve este don de poder ver el futuro, el pasado y el presente, además siempre se lo que la gente dirá, pensara y actuara….- Carlisle asintió aun sorprendido - bien como decía Bella no siente rencor contra ninguno de ustedes, solo que aun no se recuperar por la pérdida….

- entiendo, le dije que sería una idea demasiado idiota pero él no quiso entrar en razón dijo que quería que ella tuviera una vida humana, y en ese caso todo lo entendíamos, así que pensamos que a lo mejor sería lo mejor para ella – le dijo Carlisle a Charlie el cual asintió

- y lo entiendo, puedo ver que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, - hubo un pequeño silencio - ¿otra cosas que quería saber?- le dijo con seriedad

- ¿cuánto tiempo estará los chicos en esa misión? – Hizo una pausa – Esme están preocupada por su _pequeños _– ambos hombres rieron, fue una risa amistosa y llena de vida, una risa de camaradas, el odio y la inquietud iba y venía no era amigos solo camaradas.

- dile que no será mucho tiempo, sabes cuál es la meta de esta misión – Carlisle negó – bien esta misión es para que ellos se dé cuenta de el amor, cada gema desprende un sentimiento y el ultimo es el amor eterno….

- entiendo, ya entiendo tu plan… y te ayudare con ello…- le susurro Carlisle con una sonrisa traviesa que fue correspondida por su ahora nuevo amigo

*** Con Los Swann ***

Bella estaba limpiando toda su casa pues esta al estar sola, le daba tiempo, ella y Bree había quitado el hechizo que hacía que la casa se viera pequeña por fuera y fuera grande por dentro, ahora la casa era como antes pequeña pero cómoda, entre Bree y Bella acomodaron todo, y se prepararon un rápido almuerzo.

- Bells, ¿quieres salir hoy? – le pregunto su hermana mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor, todo era sumamente aburrido nada interesante.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunto con cansancio, mientras se tiraba a su lado, necesitaba un poco de diversión.

- no lo sé, hay una película muy buena, ¿quiere ir a verla? – le pregunto algo animada, Bree era de poco ir al cine era mas de bares pero viendo que quería estar bien mañana tenía que obedecer.

- sí, oye que te parece si invitamos a los chicos, aun no se han ido a Brasil así que, ¿Qué dices? – el pregunto animándose ella también

- si, es una buena idea – yo los llamare a todo mientras que tú llamas para aparta los boletos

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro su padre con tres cajas de pizza y algunas cervezas, ambas chicas miraron al hombre de un extraño bigote con ojos marrones.

- ¡Hola papa! – saludaron Bree y Bella, ambas besaron su mejilla antes de ir hacer lo que iba hacer.

- ¡Hola Chicas! ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto dejando las cosas en la mesas

- estamos planeando para ver una película…- le dijo Bella ya que Bree estaba hablando por el teléfono, Charlie las miro.

- bien es una buena idea, oigan invite a los Cullen…- dijo Charlie entrando a la cocina, tanto Bree como Bella lo miraron con emociones encontradas

- ¿¡QUE? – escucho dos gritos uno de horror y el otro de frustración.

- que invite a los Cullen…- susurro mientras se servía un poco de pizza.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro Bree que ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

- es una orden, además ya debe de empezar a acostumbrándose se irá con ello es busca de las gemas y…

- si eso ya lo sabemos….- hizo una pausa, y suspiro – está bien yo los llamo – Bella agarro el teléfono y marcó el reconocible numero

- _Residencia Cullen_ – escucho la voz de Diego, una voz angelical, Bree rodo los ojos al pensar lo ultimo.

- si, habla Isabella Swan ¿se encuentra Alice? – pregunto Bella con voz dulce, Bree busco una cerveza, Charlie la miro mal pero ella lo ignoro.

- _si un momento_…- Bella escucho una Al te llama – _Bells, ¿Qué pasa?-_susurro preocupada.

- Alice lo viste no…- le dijo Bella con diversión por su tono de voz, en el otro lado se escucho una risita.

- _si, estaremos a las siete de la noche allí, cuídate adiós…- _y colgó, Bella se encogió de hombro y junto con Bree la cual aun bebía de su cerveza se fueron arreglar a lo que sería una noche ¿larga?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


	6. Reuniones

**Siganos en twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510 (Una Frase Para ti)**

******Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos**

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna.**

Todos estaba al frente del cine, el plan era sencillo una película de terror y luego iría a un bar se tomaría algunas copas antes de irse temprano en la mañana, la luna estaba en lo alto _media luna_ pensó Bella era algo bueno al menos, Bella apareció con las entradas y le dio uno a cada uno, luego caminaron adentrándose al cine compraron algunas golosina y entraron a ver la película. **"Caso 39" **decía la entrada, las taquillas o sala estaba full, lo cual le daría ese ambiente terrorífico.

Bella se sentó a lado de Alice y Bree, aunque los Cullen estuviera cerca Alice tenia que estar con ella, era algo estupido pero al menos Jasper estaba a su lado; Edward se sentó a lado de Diego y Tyler el cual estaba a lado de Carlix los cuatro se sentaron atrás, de ellos, la película comezón, y todo los veía entretenidos, Edward miraba fijamente a Bella y esta estaba consiente de su mirada no era algo que le incomodara pero tampoco era de su agrado.

La película seguía en su curso y con ello las miradas para nada disimuladas de Edward hacia Bella, esta se removió incomoda, _Es que nunca se cansa _pensó, miro a Bree.

- Bree, iré al baño…- le susurro Bella a Bree esta la miro mientras comía palomitas, la película estaba en su punto emocionante y no quería perderse nada.

- bien, no te tardes….- le susurro mientras veía atentamente la película.

Bella suspiro y se levantó rápidamente, camino despacio bajando los escalones y cruzo para salir de la sala, levanto la mirada rápidamente y vio como Edward la veía con curiosidad, Bella camino despacio hasta el baño y entro a un cubículo, al rato salio y se miro en el espejo.

Sus ahora ojos marrones tenían ese brillo que había perdido, pero aun no estaba del todo así que no era mucho para animarse ¿no?

Salio del baño y camino hasta donde estaba todos sus amigos, iba pensado algo distraída cuando escucho que la llama….

- ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan? – le pregunto una voz gruesas, Bella lo miro analizándolo rápidamente y con duda, era un hombre alto de ojos azules aunque su mirada era algo diferente es como si escondiera algo, Bella intento meterse en su recuerdo, lo mas raro es que no pudo.

- si, ¿tu eres? – le pregunto con curiosidad, el chico rubio le dio una mirada sádica que la puso nerviosa.

- soy Kevin Miller, ¿tu eres amiga de Bree Tanner no? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, que no le gusto para nada a Bella, intento de nuevo entrar en su pensamientos pero no podía.

- si, ¿la conoces? – le pregunto mirándolo, el chico de ojos azules se acerco a ella.

- si –respondió mirándola de arriba a abajo- por favor si la ves dile que un viejo amigo la estuvo buscando, si preciosa…- dijo acariciándole la mejilla, Bella retiro su cara y lo alejarse, volteo disimuladamente hacia donde estaba el hombre y lo vio sonreí sádicamente.

_¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y que quería con su hermana?_

Bella llego hacia la sala y se sentó ignorando la mirada de Edward.

Bella cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, los ojos marrones cambiaron a violetas, Bella miro la pantalla pero debe de ver la película se puso a ver la vida de Bree su pasado, su presente y su futuro uno confuso y algo extraño un poco bloqueado pero al fin de cuenta su futuro…

En ese futuro estaba ¿Diego?, Bella empezó a buscar un poco mas en el, y vio algunas peleas, pero vio algo que nunca vio, una Bree enamorada….

Se extraño que en el de Bree, Diego no apareciera, pero ¿Por qué en el de Diego si? _¡Que raro!_

La película termino y todos salieron de la sala, estaba caminado mientras comentaba sobre la película Bella iba en su pensamientos y cuando iba a cruzar a una cuadras vio una sombra, se detuvo y se puso a mira hacia donde la había visto, camino de forma contraria.

- ¡BELLA! – escucho que la llamaba a lo lejos _¿Qué haces hermanita?_

Bella siguió caminando ignorado a todos y cruzo en una calle encontrándose un callejo oscuro y no había nadie, ella juraría que allí había alguien, se dio la vuelta para regresarse cuando sintió alguien detrás de ella.

- ¿Me buscabas? – le pregunto esa voz que hacia que tuviera miedo, Bella parpadeo varias veces, antes de voltearse a verlo.

- ¿Dónde esta ella? – le respondió aun si voltearse _¡BREE! Vente con lo demás _le grito mentalmente a su hermana.

- Hola…-susurro lentamente- ¿ya no me saludas?- se río sarcásticamente mientras en un movimientos estaba delante de ella.

- ¿Debería? –susurro Bella mirándolo, su corazón se latió con rapidez, los ojos rojo de Riley estaba al frente de ella

- ¿Crees que te diría donde esta ella?-dijo con voz ronca acercándose cada ves mas en ella, Bella lo miro acercarse mas hasta que su labios rozara su oreja - ¿Acaso me extrañas?..-murmuro pasado su lengua fría en la oreja de ella.

- Ella te miente, Riley – le susurro Bella con algo de tristeza, Riley se alejo de ella enojado, y la agarro por el cuello tirandola por el otro lado, Bella desde el suelo se apresuro a levantarse - ¡Ella te hace daño!

- aquí la maldita que miente eres tu – l se le acerco y la empujo hacia la pared donde un estruendo se escucho – yo confíe en ti, prometiste que seriamos amigos, los juraste….

- y así fue….- susurro un poco adolorida – pero tu no creíste en mis palabras, Victoria no te ama, ella ama y amara a James….

- ¡Mentira! ¡Eres Una Mentirosa! – dijo acercándose a ella, su dientes se veía filosos y blanco Bella intento soltarse pero la agarro de la muñecas y las retiro lejos de su vista, se acerco a su cuello pero algo lo tomo desprevenido lanzándolo a otro lugar, luego la figura de Edward apareció a su lado, la ayudo apoyarse.

Riley miro con odio a Edward y luego a Bella y sonrío descaradamente.

- a ella le gustara saber que tu vampirito romeo ah vuelto…- le susurro con una sonrisa burlona, Bella miro a Edward y luego a Riley con miedo.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, antes que me olvides que somos amigos y te mate ahora mismo! – le dijo enojada Bree, Riley los miro a todo y después se fue hubo un gran silencio Bella estaba pegada a la espalda de Edward.

El silencio algo incomodo duro varios minutos, Edward se volteo y empezó a inspecciona a Bella con la mirada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto preocupado, Bella sonrío era como los viejo tiempo algo que nunca cambiarla, pero las cosas cambiaron ella no podía ser lastimada, aunque le doliera su cuerpo, físicamente estaba bien.

- si no te preocupes no fue nada….- susurro, Bree suspiro aliviada, ambas se miraron con complicidad.

- ese maldito de Riley me las pagara, ¿aun no entiendo por que no me dejas matarlo? – le susurro un muy cabreada Bree a Bella, esta suspiro mirando hacia donde se había ido Riley.

- entiendo Bree-suspiro- pero entiende esto, Riley es mi amigo y el cree que Victoria lo ama solo quiero lo mejor para el, además cuando se de cuenta lo falsa que ella es… las cosas puede empeorar, y no quiero eso…-susurro Bella con angustia.

- ¿Victoria? – dijeron todos los Cullen, Bella asintió mirándolos.

- larga historia - hizo una pausa - prometo contarla – susurro Bella, Bree asintió.

- bien vamos al bar ¿no? – murmuró Frederick; todos asintieron

La música sonaba a todo volumen varias parejas bailaba, y otros solo hablaba, los chicos estaba sentándoos hablando cosas sin sentido pues solo estaría un solo día antes de partí mañana temprano en busca de las gemas.

Frederick invito a bailar a Bree, las parejas Cullen al igual que los gemelos los siguieron, Bella se quedo en la mesa tomando de su bebida, mientras cantaba la canción que se escuchaba, Diego veía todo lo que hacia Bree por una maldita razón no había podido quitar los ojos de ella, mientras que Edward solo estaba pendiente de Bella.

Frederick se acerco mas a Bree y esta se lo permitió, movieron su caderas al compás de la música electrónica que en ese momento se escuchaba, la temperatura empezó aumentar y no porque ambos tenga ese don, no sino la acercaría que tenia, su sexo se rozaron con el movimiento y ambos gimieron - bajito - Bree levanto la cabeza y Frederick bajo la de el, dándose un maldito apasionado beso, su lengua jugaba un danza que ambos los excitaba con cada movimientos.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse de una pasión y controlable, el ritmo era cada vez más fuerte y las curvas de los movimientos más peligroso. Bree acaricio un poco debajo de su camisa y Frederick manoseo su trasero antes de besar con agilidad su cuello.

Diego que estaba en la mesa los miraba, por una maldita extraña razón sintió como su corazón se oprimía, cerró su manos en puño y respiro lentamente su ganas de matar alguien se le subieron a la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron oscuro de pronto ya no era los dorados que tenia, Edward le dio un codazo para que se calmara y eso hizo, desvío la vista hacia Bella la cual estaba cantando, una loca idea se le ocurrió y antes de pensarlo.

- ¿bailarías conmigo? – le pregunto tanto Edward como Bella lo vieron asombrando y confundido por la petición, Bella miro a Edward y sonrío.

- no soy muy buena en el baile, pero por que no…- le susurro Bella aun asombrada y con una sonrisa. Diego se levanto y agarro la mano de Bella y la alejo hasta la pista, _California Girls _se empezó a escuchar combinadas con una rara mezcla que el Dj le había puesto, Diego acerco el cuerpo de Bella al de el, y ella tímidamente coloco su brazos en su cuello, mientras cantaba la canción.

- _California__ girls, we're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top, Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your Popsicle…._ – le canto mientras se movía sensualmente.

Edward miraba todo la escena si poder creérselo aun Diego bailando con **SU** Bella de esa forma tan sensual que hacia que quisiera matarlo a el, y a ella encérala en una cueva y penétrala sin sentimiento alguno… Edward movió su cabeza para alejar eso pensamientos de su cabeza, su padres no lo educaron para que pensara de esa forma, además Bella y el no era nada, ella había rechazado su segunda oportunidad, pero había aceptado de que la protegería antes todo el mundo y ella misma.

Bella miro los ojos de Diego con algo de miedo, pues eso ojos le recordaba a los de Edward, Diego se acerco a ella y ambos rozaron su labios, Bella parpadeo varias veces, una mano hizo que ambos saliera de su trance, Bree la empujo hasta el otro costado, su ojos estaba negro llenos de furia, odio, enojo y de otro sentimiento que ella no supo descifra.

Bella se sentía en otra atmosfera una diferente los ojos de Diego estaba en su mente la cual le jugaba una muy mala broma combinándolos con los de Edward.

- ¿¡Estas Loca! – le grito por encima de la música, su enojo estaba al limite y Bella la miro confusa ella misma no sabia por que había permitido que su labios rozaron los de Diego, ella misma no sabia como se permitió besar alguien mas que no fuera Edward, pues para un ángel era lo mas apreciando que tenia.

- si, o eso creo…- le susurro algo confundida por la situación que se había metido, Diego la miro desde lejos, aun con los labios a sabor a fresa, se sintió algo malo volteo a mira a su hermano el cual lo miraba con odio y dolor.

- ¿¡y los dices así! – le grito aun enfada Bree, sentía como su vena dolía, mientras miraba a Diego enojada y con un sentimientos que no podía permitirse saber.

- ¡Como diablos quieres que te lo diga! – le exclamo algo frustrada - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto a darse cuenta que le estaba armando una escena de celos, Bree la miro mal y Bella la empujo ya que la tenia agarrada de los hombros.

- ¡A MI NADA! – le susurro cuando leyó los pensamientos de Bella, Bree y Bella se miraron desafiante.

- ¿¡TE GUSTA DIEGO? – le grito Bella asombrada y divertida, Bree la empujo haciendo que esta cayera por unas escaleras cerca, Bella se río como cualquier borracha.

- ¡NO! para nada YO nunca me enamorare…- dijo caminando de nuevo a la pista confundida, Bella sonrío maléficamente un plan se le había ocurrido y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

- eso lo veremos….-susurro mirando a Bree y a Edward…

Bella bajo las escaleras alegremente hoy tenia un mega día planeando, Jacob la había llamado esta mañana para decirle que si iría con ellos a practicar salto de acantilando, le pregunto que si podía llevar a alguien y cuando dijo que era un Cullen tuvo que prometer hacer su tortas de chocolates, ahora iba con un bolso en su hombro y una Bree frustrada.

El viaje se había retrasado por una tormenta que había y se había reprogramado para dos días después, era el tiempo perfecto que tenia para crear la trampa.

- ¿pero porque con el? – Bella rodó los ojos como milésima ves en el día, se estaba cansado y a la vez le divertía los celos de su hermana, Bella se volteo a verla antes de abrí la puerta del auto.

- ya te lo dije quiero pasar mas tiempo con Diego – dijo tirando su cosa en el auto - ¿algún problema con ello?

- ¿pero porque quieres pasar más tiempo con el? ¿Por qué no pasa más tiempo no se, que tal con….Edward? – pregunto como si no quiere la cosa Bella la miro con una ceja alzada y su brazo cruzado, le parecía una chiquita lloriqueando por su juguete favorito.

- tu me lo prohibiste ¿te acuerdas?…- le pregunto cómicamente a su hermana – además Diego me cae muy bien y tenemos mucho en común – dijo entrando para busca las tres caja de pastel de chocolate que hizo para los chicos de la Push.

- Bella no quiero que vayas con Diego a la Push es muy peligroso además…-Bella la interrumpió.

- Bree….- dijo cansinamente – deja tu celos hermana sino me darás a entender que te gusta Dieguito, tengo que irme, no me espere despierta, adiós…- dijo arrancando con una sonrisa, sintió la energía de Bree y se río fuerte.

- no me gusta Diego, perra…- le grito enojada antes de lanzar un grito de frustración

- ¡BREE QUE ES ESE VOCABULARIO! – grito Charlie desde la puerta de la entrada, Bree rodó los ojos enojada.

Bella condujo rápidamente por el camino que muchas veces había conducido cuando era humana, hace mas de un año y medio que no iba a esa casa, se había esmerado para que su plan le saliera bien, invitar a Diego fue un paso grande.

Bella cruzo en la pequeña curva que había y empezó a conducir lento hasta detenerse en frente de la gran casa, se bajo del auto, traía un lindo vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de un color azul cielo, su chaqueta del mismo color pero un poco más oscura y una sandalia playera, su pelo lo dejo suelto y se había colocado una cintillo sencillo, se había maquillado ligeramente. Debía aparentar belleza ser sincera y algo enamoradiza, si tenia que hacerlo por el bien de la humanidad.

Camino hasta la puerta principal y toco tímidamente el timbre, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una pequeña duende muy hiperactiva.

- ¡BELLS! – le grito Alice al verla antes de abrazarla, Bella le correspondió el abrazo con la misma emoción-

- Alice, ¿Cómo estas? – les respondió con cortesía, se acomodo el vestido y Alice sonrío-

- muy bien, Diego bajara en un momento - Bella asintió y siguió a Alice hasta la sala donde estaba reunido todos, Edward la miro entre triste y enojado, Bella lo ignoro olímpicamente.

- Carlisle, Esme ¿Cómo están? – ambos mencionado se levantaron a saludarla, estuvieron hablando un rato cuando Diego bajo y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla cosa que Edward no pudo evitar gruñir, ambos lo miraron y este suspiro y se sentó en su piano, Bella miro a Diego que este a su ves miro al piso, Bella acaricio su mejilla y le sonrío con timidez, Edward apretó fuertemente su mano ya que desde la mete de su padre podía verlo todo.

- bien, me gustaría saber ¿hacia donde vamos? – le pregunto curioso al verla ella vestida de esa forma.

- algunos kilómetro de aquí hay una reserva, ¿la conoces? – Diego asintió – unos amigos mío vive allí practicaremos salto al acantilando a una altura lo suficiente para que un humano muera antes de caer al agua… - le dijo Bella con una sonrisa, iba a seguir hablando cuando Edward volteo y la miro.

- ¿Estas loca? – le dijo Edward mirándola serio – la reserva de la push están prohibida para los Cullen, buscaras que violemos el trato…- le dijo de forma seria, y aunque esa no era la razón para ella que fuera, solamente tenia que mirarla estaba hermosas, el azul siempre hacia que se viera mucho mas hermosas de lo que ella era, pero su preocupación era el salto al acantilando su corazón muerto dio un brinco al imaginársela saltando de ello.

- Edward tiene razón- dijo Carlisle dándole la razón a su hijo aunque notaba los celos y la preocupación en su voz, Esme rodó los ojos, había aprendido en estos días que para Bree y Bella no había un stop ya que siempre lo tenia todo planeando y acertó cuando Bella la miro.

- no te preocupes Carlisle – dijo Bella con esa delicadeza que ella tenia – hable con Sam y Jacob, quedamos en un acuerdo además de que me debe algunas cosas - dijo Bella con seriedad, recordado las tantas veces que los ayudo en tonterías.

- ¿estas segura que no son peligroso? – le pregunto Rosalie pues Diego para ella era como un hermano mas, algo que le había costando entender.

- no se preocupe traeré a Diego en una sola piensa y si le pasa algo me are responsable de ello….- dijo Bella con una sonrisa - además conociendo a lo lobos como lo conozco no le pasara nada, prometo traerlo temprano...- dijo mirándolo a todos, algo burlona- no lo voy a secuestrar.

- ¿a que hora lo traerás? – dijo Alice seria todos la miraron – es que me esta ayudando con algunos modelos ya QUE ninguno me quiso ayudar…- dijo mirando a Emmett, Edward, y Jasper los tres miraron a otra parte, Diego se puso nervioso si fuera humano estaría sonrojado.

- la verdad no lo se, pero prometo que no será muy tarde….- el celular de Bella sonó. - disculpe – se alejo un poco - Bueno – susurro con tranquilidad.

- _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿DONDE ESTAS?_ – le grito Jacob del otro lado, mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la radio.

- en la casa de los Cullen, ¿y tu? – le pregunto tranquila, mientras se miraba su uñas.

-_te_ _estamos esperando en el acantilando, apurarte o Seth se comerá todo_ - un "no es cierto" se escucho a lo lejos y Bella se río.

- dame cinco minutos y llegare, ¿oye quien me esperara en la línea? – le susurro Bella pues esa era el trato.

- _bien Seth y yo los esperaremos allí en media hora,_ cuídate – y colgó.

Guardo su teléfono mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba todos y miro a Diego le dedico una sonrisa, Edward sintió envidia de Diego.

- ¿Ya estas listo? – este asintió – Bueno nos vemos después tenemos que irnos – se despidió de los Cullen y ellos de ella, caminaron en silencio hasta el Mercedes negro de Bella, Diego se subió en la parte de copiloto y ella en la de piloto - ¿Listo para una diversión al estilo Angélica? – le susurro Bella divertida.

- si, al menos eso creo…- Bella soltó una carcajada seguida de Diego y luego arrancaron a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


	7. Propuestas

**Siganos en twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510 (Una Frase Para ti)**

******Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos**

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna.**

El silencio no era incomodo, al contrario era muy cómodo, Diego iba viendo el camino con algo de emoción, mientras que Bella iba repasando su plan en mente. Para Diego era un reto ya que era la primera ves que salía sin su familia.

Bella cruzo la curva y a uno metros allá estaba dos grandes figuras, Diego se tenso en su lugar y Bella sonrío al verlos, cuando paso la línea que dividía la Push con Forks, ella se estación, se bajo del auto y corrió hacia esa dos personas que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

- ¡BELLA! – gritaron ambos hombres, mientras atrapaba a la chica.

-¡SETH! ¡JAKE! – grito mientras corría hacia su brazos, Diego sonrío al ver la escena y se bajo del auto. Los tres empezaron hablar al mismo tiempo ellos no se entendía nada pero era tal la emoción que no hacia falta detenerse, Diego los miraba confundido, era como tener tres Alice hablando al mismo tiempo. Bella se percato de su presencia y se callo. – chicos quiero presentarle a Diego Cullen, Diego ellos son Seth y Jacob mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

- es un gusto – dijo Diego dándole la mano ambos la tomaron.

- igualmente – hizo una pausa – bien listo para pasar un día con la manada – le dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

- si, eso creo…- susurro Diego y Bella asintió - ¡Gracias por invitarme! –dijo con cortesía

- nada de eso…. entonces vámonos nos esperan en la playa…- todos caminaron hasta el auto donde se montaron y arrancaron directo a la playa….

Bree caminaba lentamente como un gato caminaba en su jaula.

- No lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… no lo estoy… - murmuraba una y otra ves Bree, Charlie la miraba con una ceja mientras tomaba su café con un bocadillo de chocolate junto con el estaba Ondina quien sonreía antes la escena de confusión de su ahijada, para ella era hermosos verlas tanto a Bella como Bree, Ondina nunca pudo tener y aunque para ella no había limite de tiempo se sentía sola y vieja.

- ¿Crees que ella este enamorada? – le pregunto Charlie a Ondina, esta la miro con una sonrisa, Charlie Swan hacia que Ondina pensar en un futuro, lastima que ambos fuera de mundos opuesto el nunca le permitirá algo mas.

- Bree es una persona estupenda y espero que si, ya llego la hora de que sienta cabeza…. – le susurro con una sonrisa de esa que hacia que Charlie suspirara, Ondina era una mujer sumamente hermosas su ojos azules cristalinos y su pelo largo azul era una gran muestra de madures y dulzuras, su cuerpo con las curvas en su lugar y con un amor grande pero ella era una especie de sirena maldita con su cantar atrae a los hombres y cuando es necesario los mata, ella no es mala pero también disfruta un poco del dolor humano lo que es lo contrario a su hermana.

- y si lo estoy… nooo… ¡Hello! yo no puedo estarlo eso seria como un suicidio ¿verdad? ¡Claro que si Bree! – murmuraba Bree ahora sentada en la sala, mientras agarraba un cojín y gritaba en el.

- ¿crees que se decida de una ves? – le pregunto Charlie limpiando las cosas que había ensuciando, Ondina miro de nuevo por el pasillo y negó.

- lo dudo, ella piensa las cosas de una forma distinta a Isabella, por cierto lindo plan el de ella – Charlie sonrío – no puedo creer que sea todo una genia…-susurro- ¿Ella sabrá que sabemos?

- no lo cre…-susurro- aun no les hablo sobre eso…-hizo un silencio- sabes, quiero ver la cara de Bella cuando sen entere que los reyes sabes su plan – Ondina sonrío mientras se acercaba a Charlie el color azul se fundió en los rojizo violentoso de Charlie ambos se quedaron en silencio, ambos sentía un amor diferente pero único por el otro.

- lo lamento…- se disculpo cuando se acerco lo suficiente como para besarse, Charlie la miro algo aturdido, no había besado a ninguna mujer después de haber divorciado de Rene hace años, aunque si había tenidos su aventuras pero nada de amor o romance.

- no te disculpes…- le susurro algo serio, mientras miraba a otro lado, Ondina suspiro y lo miro con una sonrisa

- tengo que irme, Nereida, Diana y yo buscaremos algo mas en el pergamino – le susurro algo avergonzada, pero aun así su estado de animo no podía recaer al menos no al frente de el.

- esta bien, salúdamelas por favor y dile que mañana nos uniremos todo solo falta tres días antes de que partamos, ellos a Egipto y nosotros a Brasil – Ondina asintió se despidió con una beso en la mejilla y salio de la cocina se despidió de Bree y se fue.

- sabes papa, creo que Ondina esperaba algún movimiento de tu parte – le susurro Bree la cual estaba en la puerta – creo que ya es hora de que le des una nueva oportunidad al amor no crees…. Mama te amaba a su forma pero es hora de que tu sea feliz…-le susurro Bree mirándolo.

- mira quien hablar de el amor, la Señorita "el amor es una mierda" hija creo que debes escuchar tus propias palabras, la vida no solo se basa en sexo, sangre, alcohol y fastidiar a Bella, deberías sentar cabeza….- le susurro Charlie mirándola seriamente, Bree se tenso.

- no encuentro el adecuado para mi….- susurro avergonzada Bree, mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de la mesa, ambos padre e hija se miraron.

- eso quiere decir que si llega el adecuado para ti, te casarías con el…- le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, aunque mas que todo era una esperanza.

- no, eso quiere decir que cuando encuentre el adecuado para mi, veremos…- susurro una muy seria Bree, mientras miraba a su padres con los brazos curados.

- veremos…- repitió Charlie mientras sonreía internamente y esperaba que el plan de Bella funcionara y Bree confiaran mas en el amor….

Diego tenia su bolso y el de Bella mientras esta tenia una caja de torta de chocolate en su manos, Seth y Jacob tenia ambos una igual, caminaron por el pequeño sendero hasta llegar al acantilando donde estaba Leah y Emily sentadas en un muy fina manta de rayas, había como cuatro canastos de camping.

- ¡Hola, Chicos! – saludo una muy animada Bella, amabas chicas se lenvataron para poder abrazarlas.

- ¡Hola, Bella! – les respondieron con una sonrisa conoidal y otras muy alegre.

Bella acomodo las tres caja a lado de los canastos, y saludo a cada uno de una forma diferente pero siempre alegre, luego se coloco a lado de Diego y le dedico una sonrisa que fue correspondida, ambos se miraron a los ojos y hubo una muy corta conexión, Sam carraspeo.

- oh, si lo siento..-se sonrojo un poco- Chicos les presento a Diego Cullen, Diego te presento a Sam, Paul, Quil, Leah, Emily y Embry….- Diego le dio la mano a todos cordialmente y todo las recibieron de la misma forma aunque un poco incómodos, una silencio se formo – chicos quiero que hoy olvidemos nuestra raza y solo seamos nosotros mismo ¿vale? – unos se miraron los uno con los otros todos suspiraron.

- vale – dijeron todo, Bella dio varios brinquitos que hicieron que todos se rieran, Diego la miro divertido.

Paul prendió un pequeño radio que se estaba el árbol y algunas canciones e escucharon. Todos se sentaron algunos en las rocas, otros en la manta y otro se subieron a los árboles.

- ¿de donde eres? – le pregunto con curiosidad Emily a Diego, Bella que estaba a lado de el, lo miro.

- de Seattle – le susurro con una pequeña sonrisa Diego a Emily, Bella que estaba a su lado ya cambiada pues traía una pequeño short de color azul con una camisa blanca, y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, aun tenia algunos rasgo de niña pero todo ángel tenia eso rasgo.

- ¿Cómo fue que te convirtieron? – pregunto Paul comiéndose algunas galletas, cada uno de los lobos estaba interesando.

- mi hermana y yo veníamos de camino pues habíamos visitado Port Angels, una amiga de mi hermana estaba desaparecida y ella estaba nerviosas por ellos pues era muy grandes amigas, mi hermana quería saber de su paradero, pero yo estaba pasado por un momento traumático había encontrando a mi novia con otro tipo….- la mano de Diego se cerro en un puño Bella coloco su mano en la mano de el y el se relajo un poco solo un poco - cuando llagamos a Port Angels deje a mi hermana en la casa de su amiga, y yo me fui a el primer bar que encontrara, tome como si el mundo se me fuera en ello cuando llego la hora de irnos, estaba muy tomando pero no me importaba por que ya nada tenia sentido así que fui a busca a mi hermana en el camino ella venia peleando conmigo por ser un inconsciente y otras cosas mas, un camión venia de forma contrario yo iba muy rápido y antes de darnos cuenta nos estábamos estampando con una árbol, no recuerdo los demás solo recuerdo el calor insoportable en mi muñeca y cuello, lo que Carlisle mi padre adoptivo piensa que fue el veneno…- relato Diego, tanto Emily como Leah tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Bella lo abrazo pues ella también se había sentido conmovida con la historia, Diego la abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, y cerro los ojos pues el aroma de Bella era mucho más fuerte cuando estaba en esa forma y aunque el no estuviera tan descontrolado al fin y al cabo era un neófito.

El silencio se hizo presente una muy cómodo todos – de esa forma – le estaba dando ánimos a Diego.

- ¿Quién de los Cullen fue el que te encontró? – le pregunto Quil, todos los miraron.

- Edward, recuerdo su cara fría sin ningún sentimiento solo el dolor, estaba como muerto en vida, el salvo a esa familia que iba a pasar por allí, le debo mucho a el – susurro con devoción Bella se separo.

- lo quieres no – eso fue una afirmación mas no un pregunta, el cual sin duda Diego respondió.

- si, a decir verdad si le debo mucho, el me enseño a controlarme, me enseño todo lo que tenia que saber, el como trata a una dama, el como compórtame delante de la sociedad, el como seguir los sueños o tus metas, como cazar a un buen animal, como confiar en las personas, como tocar una buena guitarra, como tratar de aguantar a Alice, como no dejarte llevar por los comentario morbosos de Rosalie, como no matar a Emmett por el comentario mas idiota y estupido sin olvidar morboso del planeta o tu vida, como trata a Esme, como confiar en Carlisle y como tener una conversación con Jasper, cada unas de las cosas que necesitaba saber el me lo explicaba muy paciente….- susurro Diego mirando el cielo el cual estaba despejado – es el hermano que siempre quise tener y el cual le doy gracias tener ahora….

- el es así…- susurro Bella con nostalgia – siempre quiere ayudar en esa maldita forma de caballero ándate ya que aun que no quiera le sale…-digo sin pensarlo.

- si, cierto…- hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

- bien, es hora de nadar….- dijo Embry animando el ambiente cosa que logro.

Todos caminaron unos paso mas allá al encontrar la altura adecuada, Diego miro hacia abajo y sintió algo de vértigo, Bella le regalo una sonrisa antes de ver a Embry.

El cual fue el primero en saltar haciendo un clavado, luego le siguió Paul, Jacob agarro por la cintura a Bella mientra esta pataleaba, y la tiro esta callo directo al agua, mojándose completamente de pie a cabeza, salio a flote y vio como Leah tiraba a Jacob y este cayo a lado de Bella asiendo que el agua se moviera mas de lo que se movía, sintió como algo la jala hundiéndola, y vio que era Jacob empezaron a mojarse como niños pequeño, Sam y Seth fueron los siguientes los cuales cayeron cerca de Jacob y Bella, Seth se le unió a la guerra de mojar al otro, Leah se tiro dando una vuelta en el aire, cuando estuvo en el agua agarro las piernas de su hermano y lo hundió este pengo un grito; Bella se monto encima de Jacob para hundirlo.

- ¿no te vas a tirar? – le pregunto Diego a Emily, esta la miro con una sonrisa.

- me encantaría pero podría morir – le susurro Emily a Diego, este se encogió y Emily se puso a leer una revista.

- vamos Diego salta – le grito Bella antes de que Paul la hundiera al agua, Diego sonrío y salto cayendo un poco mas lejos a donde estaba ellos, nado hasta donde estaba Bella y se pusieron a jugar.

Estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la fría agua, entre risas y amenaza de muerte, Emily los llamo a comer y todos salieron del agua nadando hasta la playa, los chicos corrieron colina arriba, Diego y Bella se tomaron su tiempo, Diego intentaba no ver a Bella pues la camisa de Bella dejaba mucho a la imaginación al pegársele de esa forma al cuerpo.

Bella sonrío sabiendo lo que lograba en el, suspiro era tan fácil poder estar con Diego sentía una conexión diferente.

El camino fue silencio, entre varias bromas que ambos se hacia cuando llegaron Bella tomo una toalla para secarse y tomo un poco de agua y comió unos sanduchis mientras que Diego se secaba.

Entre conversación amenas, bromas y música agradables los chicos comieron y se quedaron dormidos al menos los lobos y Emily pues Bella y Diego estaba sentando en la punta del acantilando, el pequeño viento soplaba haciendo que los cabellos de Bella y Diego se moviera lentamente.

- ¿en que piensa? – le pregunto Diego a Bella la cual parpadeo varias veces, y lo miro.

- estaba pensado en la semana que he tenido…- susurro mirando las olas del mar, Diego no la dejo de mirar, su rostro era hermoso totalmente hermosa.

- si, creo que has tenido una semana muy movida – le susurro Diego en forma de broma.

- y aun falta….- dijo Bella mirando a Diego - ¿estas listo para el viaje en busca de las gemas? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

- la verdad, estoy algo nervioso y los demás también nunca nos hemos alejado tanto tiempo de Esme y Carlisle creo que será los tres meses mas largó de nuestra existencia…- Bella lo miro confundido.

- ¿será tres meses? – pregunto Bella asombrada y confundida, esa información no se la había dado.

- si, tu padre se lo dijo a los mío, me informaron ayer…- Bella asintió.

- no lo sabia…- hizo una pausa – será una completa locura ¿no lo crees?

- si, pero al menos es por una causa, vengar la muerte de tu madre ¿no? – Bella asintió – oye te puedo preguntar algo…

- dime…- le pregunto mirándolo.

- es sobre tu hermana – le dijo nervioso, Bella sonrío lentamente.

- ¿Quién? ¿Bree? – el asintió - ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto Bella con curiosidad y algo de picardía.

- ella….ella…están con…Frederick – le pregunto nervioso, Bella lo miro confundida o al menos fingía hacerlo.

- no, ¿Por qué? – Diego suspiro de alivio, lo cual Bella noto - ¿te gusta mi hermana? – Diego dejo de respira – literalmente hablando

- no, no me gusta… - hizo una pausa – buena la verdad es que ella tiene algo que me atrae, pero no se que es que me guste, no es mi estilo demasiado oscura para mi…-susurro.

- ¿Oscura? –susurro Bella- a ver te gusta o no te gusta…- dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su manos.

- no, solo digo que tiene algo que es agradable de ella…- confirmo Diego con una sonrisa.

- y si la conociera mas, tal ves pudiera tener algo – le dijo Bella emocionada.

- tal vez, tendría que pensarlo – Bella asintió con una sonrisa, Diego la miro ahora tenia que sacarse una duda - ¿y tu le darías una oportunidad a Edward? ¿O me equivoco?

Bella desvío la mirada hacia la playa varias pareja estaba allí en forma romántica, familia estaba compartiendo ese momento de liberta y felicidad, chicas o chicos solitario solo queriendo un poco de paz, y Bella se vio a ella y a Edward en un futuro en un donde ambos se entregaba por amor, en uno en donde…

- tal ves…- respondió – me gustaría decirte que si, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo a que Edward me haga lo mismo, amo a Edward y no lo niego, pero tengo miedo a darle otra oportunidad, pase mucho tiempo haciéndome a la idea de que el ya no existía, pero la verdad es que el existe mucho más que lo que yo misma podría mentirme – le susurro Bella a Diego con nostalgia, su corazón lo había comprendido hace unos días pero su decisión estaba hecha.

- ¿lo amas? – le pregunto Diego con seriedad, y Bella lo miro-

- con toda mi alma – le respondió Bella – pero es algo que debo supera, Diego tu...tu…-se cayo - ¿tu seria mi amigo? –susurro.

- sabes que cuentas conmigo.-fue su respuesta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio uno muy cómodo. Bella no podía haberle dicho algo

- el también te ama – le respondió Diego con una sonrisa, después de algún tiempo.

- lo se – le dijo ella de la misma forma, Bella quería cambiar el tema pero por alguna extraña razón hablar con Diego hacia que se sincerara con ella misma.

- ¿entonces le darás la oportunidad aunque sea para que sea amigos? – les respondió Diego a Bella esta se quedo callada, Seth se acerco a ellos.

- chicos, quieren ir con nosotros haremos una fogata en la casa de Jake y Billy nos contara varias historias – Diego miro a Bella, y esta lo miro a el.

- ¿quieres ir? – le pregunto Diego a Bella.

- si, ¿y tu? – le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

- si, me encantaría – Seth asintió y corrió hasta donde estaban todos, Bella y Diego se levantó y ayudaron a recoger las cosas….

- ¡EDWARD PARATE! – le grito una muy enojada Rosalie, Edward se detuvo.

- lo siento chicos es que no se por que estoy tan nervioso…- le susurro sentándose en el sofá, su cuerpo era un caos al igual que su pensamientos, para Edward no era bueno lo que sucedía, ¿Cómo diablos paso todo eso?

- debes de calmarte hermano o sino me volverás loco – le respondió Jasper el cual había sentido todo su sentimientos durante las próximas horas.

- si, lo siento por ello…- le susurro Edward realmente apenado.

- debes de dejar de sentirte celoso por Diego, Edward el es tu hermano, tu amigo….- le susurro una Esme muy sabia mientras le daba una sonrisa, Esme se sentó a su lado y paso una mano por su hombros, Edward se sintió por un momento seguro, para el aunque no recordara del todo a Elizabeth era muy importa Esme ella era su madre su amiga y sobre todo su confidente.

- lo se, es solo que estoy algo celoso supongo que es por que el si puede estar cerca de Bella y yo no…- susurro Edward algo triste, mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea.

- solo tienes que darle tiempo…- le respondió Carlisle – ambos sufrieron mucho, creo que lo mejor seria que ambos pensaras las cosas antes de volver, además dejaste a Bella muy vulnerable….- Edward asintió y era verdad había visto en la mente de Charlie que Bella había estando en un estado critico y el se maldecía constantemente.

- creo que iré a mi habitación – todos asintieron, Edward subió las escalera a velocidad vampirica hasta llegar a su habitación entro en ella cerrando la puerta y busco el libro de Romeo & Julieta, se fue directamente hasta la ultima parte en donde había una foto de el y de Bella, la ultima que se tomo antes de decidir irse lejos de ella, toco la foto con sentimiento

_¿Cómo fue tan estupido e idiota para dejarla?_ en ese momento era lo adecuado para ambos, o eso el pensaba no quería que ella sufriera por el y fue lo que más hizo al irse.

El había perdido todo y _¿en cambio que gano? _dolor, odio, tristeza, lagrimas y la oscuridad absoluta. Había ganado una Bella diferente una persona rencorosa y una persona que ya no le importaba el mundo.

Durante las veces que se había visto aunque no la viera directamente – ya que se lo prohibida- la veía através de otras mentes otras perspectivas, su cuerpo estaba cambiado su cabello, su forma de hablar, su forma de comportarse.

_Era un estupido…_

- soy un estupido – susurro Edward mientras cerraba los ojos, en su mente solo se maldecía una y otra ves, y es que de una forma el león cometió un error dejando que la dulce y tierna oveja se alejara de su lado, dejándolo solo, por que el así se sentía.

- triste, solo y acabado sin ninguna alma…- susurró tan bajito pero aun así todos los Cullen levantaron la vista hacia el techo, todos se lamentaba el no poder ayudarlo pero el mismo se busco eso, Carlisle estaba contando los minutos para que el plan de Charlie se llevara acabo.

Billy contaba la historia de la tercera esposa, todos le prestaban atención, Bella estaba vestida de la misma forma que antes, Diego le tenía un brazo en sus hombros y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, ninguno de los dos se quejo por la cercanía. Ninguno de los dos comento nada.

Billy termino de contar la historia y después se pusieron a comentar y a comer algunos malvavisco, la hora se le paso a ellos en eso, Bella miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y le había prometido volver temprano con esa excusa se despidieron y partieron directo a la casa de los Cullen esta ves Diego manejaba mientras escuchaba algunas canciones de King of León.

Diego estaciono el mercede al frente de la gran casa blanca de su familia, ambos se bajaron, Diego agarro su bolso de la parte de atrás y camino hasta donde estaba Bella, se le acerco.

- gracias por el día de hoy me divertí mucho – le susurro con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba Bella le dedico una sonrisa mientras miraba el lugar recordaba ciertas cosas de aquella casa lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

- te dije que lo harías los chicos son muy divertidos y buenos amigos, solo que se mete mucho es su papel de lobos y toda la cosas, además ellos también se sintieron cómodo en la presencia de una vampiro – le dijo Bella en broma mientras se reía – créeme cuando te digo que le caíste súper bien.

- fue genial, gracias – la abrazo, a lo lejos Edward y lo demás veía todo por una pequeña ventana; Bella correspondió su brazo y cerro los ojos, el aroma era dulce y su brazos era frío _Tan Edward,_ suspiro y se separo un poco y lo miro acario su mejilla.

- no hay de que, fue un placer conocerte y que te abrieras, me caes muy bien Diego hace año que no interactuaba con vampiros…- le susurro Bella alejándose de el con una sonrisa, Diego se río un poco algo apenado y avergonzado.

- ¿de verdad? – Bella asintió - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?-pregunto con curiosidad.

- digamos que fue con un vieja amiga de la familia Cullen se llama Victoria, es un larga historia, dile a Edward que te la cuente – dijo Bella con una sonrisa triste – y te apuesto que la conversación que tuve con ella no fue muy amable –susurro con un suspiro- como sea, la cosa es que fue hace tiempo y que las cosas no terminaron como hubiera esperado.

- lo siento por recordártela – le susurro Diego apenado, Bella le resto importancia.

- no, no te preocupes la verdad es que fue tres meses después de que ellos se fueran intento matarme pero Jacob y Sam me salvaron les debo a ellos mucho… - le susurro ella con sinceridad – bueno mejor me voy, Alice me matara si no entras prometí traerte temprano y no lo cumplí -río- yo…este…- susurro algo nerviosa mientras abría la puerta del auto.

- déjala luego veré como hago – hubo un silencio, curioso a los lejos todo esperaba que pasara algo y a la ves nada, Bella miro a Diego algo nerviosa _¡Demonios!_ pensaron los dos

- ¿te volveré a ver? – le pregunto Bella ilusionada, algo en el interior de Edward se rompió, Diego le dedico una sonrisa sincera mientras hacia como si pensara.

- mi agenda esta muy ocupada Señorita Swann– le dijo Diego con una sonrisa traviesas, Bella inconscientemente sonrió antes de arruga el ceño, y lo miro mal.

- ¡OH! ¿Acaso el Doctor Cullen te tienes castigado?– le dijo Bella con mucha diversión, Diego rio fuerte-

- No…-susurro como si nada- ¡Claro que nos veremos de nuevo! igual tenemos que vernos por lo de las gemas…

- cierto – susurro ella divertida se río- bueno qué tal mañana como a las cuatros no pueda en la noche algo de reyes ¿Qué dices?

- Yo digo que si, así hablamos mas para que me ayudes con tu sabes que…-Bella rio antes de asentir - ¿oye le darás la oportunidad si o no? – le pregunto decidido Diego, estaba consiente de que Edward estaba muy celoso por el que ella hubiera salido con el, así que le ayudaría a su hermano para reconquistarla, aunque sabia que era un tema oscuro por asi decirlo.

- lo pensare y luego te digo – Diego se acerco a ella atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta del auto, Jasper y Emmett tuvieron que agarra a Edward para que no se saliera, Diego se acerco y Bella lo miraba fijamente, Diego se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un delicado beso, el cuerpo de Bella se quedo estático, mientras su respiración se quedaba atascada.

- nos vemos Bella – le susurro Diego alejándose un poco de ella, Bella lo miro a los ojos.

- no vemos Diego – ella se separo y entro al auto espero a que entrara antes de irse a su casa.

_¿Cómo es que paso eso?_ pensó mientras corría por las carretera húmeda.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


	8. Mi Verdadero Yo

**Siganos en twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510 (Una Frase Para ti)**

******Nota: REEDICION  
Si encuentra un error avísenos**

* * *

**Las Princesas de la Luna.**

Charlie miro a su dos hijas, ambas estaba comiendo un simple tizana de frutas con un toque de chocolate mas leche, ambas estaba en su propio mundo, Charlie suspiro.

- Hoy hay luna llena….-susurro como quien no quiere la cosa mientras comía sus huevos revueltos, el pan estaba crujientes y con un sabor delicioso a mantequilla derretida.

- ya lo sabemos papa…-susurro en un gruñido Bree, Fred el cual comía en silencio junto con Liamn vieron como Bella rodaba los ojos exasperada.

- estaba pensando en evitar a los Cullen… ya que es su…

-¡NO! – el grito de Bree y de Bella se escucho en toda la casa haciendo que Liamn saltara algo asustado – Yo no quiero que los Cullen nos vea perder el control estas loco Charlie, sabes lo que son capaz Annabel y Annabella- susurro enojada Bella mientras lo miraba con todo el odio del mundo.

- ¡Cálmense las dos quieren! –amabas gruñeron lentamente antes de suspirar de frustración- Creo que es una buena idea pasara casi seis meses lejos de mi, ¿Cómo se si esta lista para controlarse? es por eso que esta ves les tengo una sorpresa a Annabel y Annabella-susurro mientras comía de su bocado.

-bien pero yo no estaré allí…-susurro Bree mientras tiraba el cubierto en la mesa, haciendo eco por toda la casa, Fred la miro serio antes de negar, su pequeña no podía comportarse de otra mejor forma que no fuera esa.

- los cuatro estará y mas te vale que no te retrase iremos a ver a los Cullen en media hora, Alice vera nuestro acercamiento así que les avisara…-susurro comiendo con tranquilidad.

-¡Demonios! ¿Aun no entiendo como dejaste que esa maldita enana se fuera con ellos? ¿Acaso no se supone que la necesitamos? ¡Te das cuentas de todo los maldito problemas que nos causa los Cullen!-susurro Bree exasperada, Bella apretó las mano en puño.

- Bree…

- ¡Hay Charlie! – exclamo enojada- Deje por una ves en tu maldita vida de ser humano los Cullen mataron a tu hija y tu estas sentando aquí esperando un maldito milagro son vampiro quitarle lo que necesitamos y punto…-dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras cerraba fuerte la puerta, Bella miraba las gotas que caía del rifo.

- Solo espero que no mate alguien…-susurro levantándose - ¿a que hora tengo que estar lista?

- en quince minutos…-susurro Charlie mirando a su Bella se levanto con agilidad y salio de la cocina, mientras camino sin ningún animo.

.

.

.

-Vendrá dentro de diez minutos…-susurro Alice mirando a Carlisle, Diego se termino de colocar la chaqueta negra mientras miraba a Edward, ayer no le había dicho ninguna frase y esperaba que al menos hoy le dijera _¡Es mía aléjate! _pero ni eso le decía, suspiro.

- Los suspiros dice que hay amor en algún lugar...-le susurro Esme mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Diego le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es mejor que salgamos Alice dice que se aproximan…-susurro Jasper mirándolos a los dos, ambos asintieron y salieron de la casa, y se colocaron en su puesto.

El primero en llegar fue Liamn el cual los miro de una forma no muy agradable, seguida de Bree la cual hizo con un gestos de delicadeza y miro sobre su hombros.

- ¡Humanos lentos y frágiles! – susurro Fred y Bella fueron lo siguiente la ultima la miro con una ceja alzada.

- para que quiero un humando cuando puedo tener a un monto de vampiros…-susurro como si nada, miro a Diego y le dedico una sonrisa este rodó los ojos - ¡Hola Diego! –susurro con voz dulce.

- ¡Malditos Ángeles para que los crearon! –susurro Bree exasperada mirando a su hermana.

- para controlar gusanos como tu Demonio…-Bree la iba a tocar cuando sintió el brazos de Fred.

-¡Podría dejar de pelear! – susurro ahora enojado Charlie - ¿Cuándo aprenderá a controlarse?

- cuando pueda matar a los Cullen y unos vampiros mas…-susurro Bree, Diego la miro con el ceño frunciño.

- ¿Por qué matarnos cuando podemos ayudarte Demonio? –susurro sin pensarlo, Bella sonrío divertida hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Charlie.

- Isabella…-susurro Charlie mirándola, ella rodó los ojos y Diego movió la cabeza para despejarla.

- ¿Exactos por que matarnos? –susurro Rosalie, Charlie miro a sus hijas y ambas se rieron como unas niñas-

- ¡BASTA! –las dos se calmaron – Carlisle amigo…-le dio la mano como tregua- Mi familia y yo queremos invitarlos a una fogata Lunar esta noche….

- ¿Fogata Lunar? –pregunto Esme curiosa y miro a las chicas, pudo ver como su ojos cambiaron de color e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso.

- si, una fogata lunar es cuando las hijas de la luna son convertidas en lo que son en realidad, su almas cambia por las verdaderas y vive en ella por un lanzo de tiempo corto, cuando esto sucede se le hace una fogata, hoy a hay luna llena, como estará tiempo juntos se nos ocurrió invitarlos, el tema de esta Luna será peleas callejeras…-susurro mirando a las chicas ambas sonrieron.

- ¿Espera? ¿Peleas callejeras? –susurro Diego confundido y asombrado.

- no son las típicas peleas callejeras por supuesto esta son mucho mas peligrosas, las chicas elige a su guerreros todos aquellos que este cerca de ella, le pertenece su alma, hasta que ella decida regresarlo, ella nunca pelea entre si al menos que sea algo sumamente importante…. –susurro Charlie, tanto Liamn como Fred agarraron a su protegida.

- ¿Qué les sucede? –susurro Edward mirando con Bella se rasguñaba, tanto Bree como Bella comenzaron arrascarse.

- necesita ver sangre, un demonio se alimenta de la sangre por lo cual necesita el contacto pero se les prohibido matar a otro por lo cual se rasguña…-el grito frenético de Bree se escucho y lambeo su brazos, mientras que Bella comenzó a chupar su brazos era un niña pequeña lambeando su chupeta favorita.

Ambas se calmaron antes de suspira tranquila, Charlie le dedico una sonrisa.

- Charlie puedo ir al pueblo, las chicas quiere salir un rato…- susurro Bree mirando a su padre.

- Bien pero Fred ira contigo…-asistió Bree miro a Bella.

- ¿Vienes? – le susurro a su hermana, esta miro a Diego ambos se mirando intensamente.

- no ya tengo planes pero gracias por la invitación…-susurro mirando a Diego.

_¿Acaso ya te acuesta con diego? _le pregunto entre burlona y enojada.

_Creo que puede que lo estemos practicando…_susurro mirándola.

- solo intentan de que no te lastime –dijo sin despedirse corriendo de lado opuesto seguida por su guardián: Fred.

- ¿Qué planes tienes? –susurro Charlie mirándola.

- Diego – lo señalo- prometió enseñarme a cazar como un vampiro, dice que las colinas mas allá antes de la frontera de Canadá hay lindo pumas, y ya que los cuervos no se mi agrado, además veremos la nieve que hay mas allá de la frontera…-murmuró como si nada, Diego la miro con una ceja alzada y Alice la miro enojada.

- ¿No vi eso? –susurro en voz alta lo que pensó.

- no tienes que ver todas mis decisiones e ir corriendo a decírselo a Edward, Alice yo creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande para acostarme y tener citas con el que yo quiera…-susurro mirando a la chica baja, Edward la miro.

- es tu vida tus decisiones…-le susurro Edward con voz aterciopeladas.

- Ves…-miro a su padre- ¿lo tengo permitido? – susurro.

- antes de la cuatro aquí…-susurro, ella asintió - ¿Vamos?- Diego le pidió permiso con la mirada a Esme y esta asintió antes de corre detrás de Bella.

- ¿Siempre son así? –susurro Alice mirando por donde se fue su amiga.

- normalmente son más duras, pero cuando hay luna llena su odio es más fuerte que sus decisiones…- Carlisle lo miro.

- Creo que necesitamos un poco mas de orientación sobre lo que veremos esta noche… ¿Por qué no pasa y nos cuentas?- Carlisle, Esme y Charlie entraron seguidos de los demás.

El viento golpeaba su cabeza, mientras sentía la velocidad en cada poro de su piel, Diego se detuvo en una rama alta mientras miraba a Bella.

- Ves eso…-Bella que estaba a dos ramas abajo negó y subió con rapidez hasta donde el estaba - ¿y ahora? – dijo mirándola, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Bella coloco su mano en la camisa de Diego y la jalo a su cuerpo colocando su labios en los de el.

El brazo de Diego rodeo la pequeña cintura de Bella apretándola más a su cuerpo, el beso se fue profundizando, mientras ella se acomodaba en sus brazos, Bella se separo de Diego.

- No me dejes que te beses de nuevo…-susurro Bella mirándolo con algo de nervios- y mucho menos en luna llena…

- prometo recordarlo…-susurro estampado su labios de nuevos, Bella lo empujo hasta estrellarse con el trocó trastabillando un poco y perdiendo el equilibro, los brazos de Diego la sujetaron mas a su cuerpo- prometo recordarlo.

Los Reyes, sus hijos y los Cullen estaban ubicados en el bosque una gran fogata había en el medio del campo, hoy había Luna Llena y las Princesas se mostraría tal y como son, Bella camino unos paso lento mientras que Bree y Frederick aumentaba el fuego.

Para Bree la tarde había sido lo que ella esperaba una buena follada por parte de su amigo y amante de toda la vida Frederick, si algunas veces le daba miedo y tal ves era sádico a la forma de ver el mundo pero que otra forma podía dos almas en soledad sentirse vivía en momento.

- ¡Hola! – le dijo alegre dándole un besito a Diego en la mejilla _¿Qué haces? _su hermana le dijo mentalmente pero la ignoro fácilmente, Edward desvío la mirada, Alice ya se lo había advertido antes de ir con ellos. Diego y ella se miraron cómplice la tarde para ello había sido algo extraña Diego había descubierto una nueva forma de cazar el nunca había hecho eso y esperaba no volverlo hacer _Recuerda nunca me invites a salir en Luna Llena, Recuerda nunca permitas que te beses en Luna Llena, Recuerda que no voy a recordar todo esto, esa estupida cosa blanca y redonda esta apoderándose de mi Diego cada beso y caricia solo será el olvido y la tortura de lo que puede suceder…_

- Hola – le susurro tímidamente, y es que de una cierta forma Diego si sintió algo de aquello, si tal ves fueron Beso de sabor pero la sangre de Bella había sido la mejor cosa que nunca probo en su vida.

_- Sabes…-lo miro con eso ojos violetas, Diego recorrió su espalda._

- ¿Qué?-susurro ambos se miraron lentamente, ella se acerco y lo beso con delicadeza.

- puedo lastimarte, pero se que no lo are Bella no están fuerte…-susurro el cuerpo de Bella, Diego la miro confundido.

- ¿Tu eres Bella?-le susurro mirándola, Bella lo miro con una sonrisa y beso su cuello.

- no, soy Annabel….

Diego suspiro recordando eso, había sido una tarde demasiado confusa para el; Bella se coloco a lado del mientras veía el fuego como todo los demás, esta clases de fuego era diferente tenia varios colores, morados, azules, amarrillos y rojos y al mezclases hacia una pequeño arco iris.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – le pregunto divertidamente Bella, Diego soltó una pequeña risas, ambos sabia que eran escuchando por todos. Diego la miro y supo que era Bella tan solo ella diría aquello.

- mejor que tu, eso asegúralo – Bella miro a Diego con una hermosas sonrisa, que Edward envidio suspiro con frustración. _¿Cuánto tenia que soportar?_

- no lo creo tiene varias ojeras, ¿Te has alimentado? – le pregunto preocupada, y es que le había agarrando un hermosos cariño a Diego, todo la miraron extrañado. Diego miro el fuego y sonrío inconcientemente _¡Genial puede salir de mi cabeza! _pensó con sarcasmo Bella mientras Bree fruncía el ceño.

- no te preocupes y acuérdate que mi mama es Esme y no tu – Bella se río por lo irónico, ella una ves en otro tiempo había sido como una – y si estuve de caza con Edward hace como una semana y esta mañana case un poco no te preocupes por mi… - le dijo Diego mirando a su hermano el cual miraba el fuego como distracción.

- ¿Cuántos pumas mataron? – pregunto con una sonrisa, Edward sonrío inconscientemente y Bella sonrío más grande, Diego se dio cuenta de esto y también sonrío incluso Bree sintió la pequeña conexión entre el vampiro que _ambas_ odiaban y ella.

- dos, uno el y oto yo, no fue mucho…- susurro restándole importancia, Bella asintió, su padre le hizo señas y ella miro a Diego y se le acerco- se que sucedió algo esta tarde, luego me dices…-Diego la miro.

- ¿B o A? – ella lo miro algo pensativa.

- B, sobre todas las cosas…-rio- solo pido que me cuentes…

- es demasiado vergonzoso, Isabella…-susurro mirándolo algo incomodo.

- te obligare….- Diego suspiro.

- ok, te diré luego…-ella le dedico una sonrisa, antes de caminar hacia donde estaba su hermana.

- ¡Ya es hora! – Exclamo – en cinco minutos la luna estará en lo alto… - Salomo hizo que el viento despejara un poco la tierra que había en el suelo, Nereida comenzó hacer una pequeña red con las raíces de árboles, el piso de puso con talones de hierro, y en las esquina unas dagas largas con llamas de fuego en la parte de arriba, si todo un caja de trampas.

El fuego se hizo mas grande cuando Bree cayo al suelo, a pesar de que ambas podían controlarlo les dolía, trasformarse, por que su cuerpo sufre cambios.

Bree era un demonio en todo sentido de la palabras, su pequeño gritos se escuchaba en todo el bosque y Diego estaba asustado pero la primera reglar era _no ayudarlas_ y tenia que cumplirla su ojos rojo se convirtieron en negros y en ellos había un punto rojizos, su dientes también sufrieron un cambios su colmillos se volvieron un poco mas largos como _un verdadero vampiro_, las alas negras era demasiado grandes*** **las uñas largas y con un extraño símbolo en el cuello, su mirada era llena de rencor y odio, se levanto fácilmente y con un pequeño pantalón negro y una camisa demasiado ajustada, su botas del mismo color, haciéndola ver muy sexy… _diabólicamente sexy,_ ella les dedico una sonrisas a todos, antes de desaparecer….

Bella cayo al piso también sus gritos era mas fuerte que los de Bree, todos los Cullen se quisieron acercas, pero había recordados las reglas, las alas de Bella fueron lo primero que vieron era del mismo tamaño que las de Bree solo cambia el color, su ojos era plateados con una punto violeta, este punto crecía según el estado de animo del ángel, tenia unos pequeños pero muy afilados colmillos, tenia una pequeña estaca pegada en su brazo derecho y ese extraño símbolo que nadie sabia que significaba, tenia un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero blanco, botas largas del mismo color.

Bella a diferencia de Bree no salio huyendo al contrario se quedo mirando a todos a su alrededor, Bree que estaba en la oscuridad lejos de la gente miraba como todo demonio miraba a su victimas.

-¡Bienvenidas a casa Annabel y Annabella!- Bella hizo una reverencia mientras que una bola de fuego provenida del bosque cayo en la fogata haciendo que esta aumentara su poder.

Bella miro algún punto de la oscuridad, cerró los ojos mientras que un rayo de luz iluminaba la oscuridad llegando hasta su objetivo.

- ¡me alegra verte a ti también Annabella!-susurro el cuerpo de Bella, mientras la miraba con delicadeza, la voz que salio del cuerpo era como el canto de los Ángeles dulce, calidad y suave.

- Charlie…-susurro mirando al hombre de las reglas - ¿algún día entenderás que me gusta los humanos?- susurro señalando a los vampiros mientras se acercaba hacia el hombre moreno y el ángel maldito que era su hermana.

-Chicas les presento a los Cullen, ellos pertenece a una sociedad de Vampiros conocida como los Vulturis., ¿los conoce? –amabas se miraron antes de que pudiera decir algo el cuerpo de Carlisle estaba en medio de los das.

Ambas pudieron ver como el hombre rubio tragaba grueso, sus ojos dorados hicieron que se enojaran, su vida era como decía el libro.

-¿Quién fue tu creador?-susurro Annabella acercándosele peligrosamente.

- no… lo recuerdo…- susurro Carlisle mirándolo- estaba cazando vampiro…

- ¿Es un cazador? –susurro- un Cazador… murió en Londres las coordinas concuerda con la muerte de Gregori…-susurro Annabel.

- Gregori murió a manos de nuestra creación, los vampiros comunes mataría a humanos comunes desdichado y muerto sangres desperdiciadas por personas sin almas, llenas de repugnancias alcohólica y miles de espermas desperdiciado…. –susurro con crueldad Annabella.

Annabel se acerco al cuello de Carlisle y le susurro cerca de su oído.

-Busque a Gregori….-susurro lentamente, antes de liberarlo de su hechizo, Carlisle retrocedió unos paso mientras se acercaba a donde estaba los demás, Esme se le acerco aunque sentía su cuerpo mas frío de lo normal.

Ambas se miraron lentamente, había algo escondido que Charlie no le decía, Era la primera maldita generación y ella había creado a lo que hoy en el día era _vampiros._

- bien…-susurro Charlie con voz neutra – esta Luna, será una competencia entre guerreros… la Luna pasada gano Annabella por lo cual elegí primero…

Annabel y Annabella caminaron ambas alrededor de todo ellos como buscando sus presas, buscando su próxima victima, Annabella poso sus negros ojos en Diego, este la miro con curiosidad, Annabel posaba su mirada de Jasper a Edward y de Edward a Jasper. Una sonrisa sádica estaba en sus labios…

- bien sabe cual es la reglas, no puede matarse entre si, y no puede matar a su elegido – ambas bufaron – busque la estaca dentro de laberinto…-amabas asintieron.

- escoge tu primero…- susurro dulcemente Bella mientras miraba a su alrededor. Su voz era diferente, muy angelical pero algo antigua.

- escojo al pelirrojo y al grandote de allá – dijo señalando a Diego y a Emmett, en los brazos se colocaron unas pulseras en forma de colmillo- y a los dos rubios…-tanto Jasper como Carlisle tuvieron la misma pulsera.

- yo lo elijo a el…-señalo a Bella, a Edward a diferencia de las pulseras no se le coloco nada, pero sintió un ardo en el cuello.

Annabel lo miro fijamente mientras sus ojos pasaron de color dorado al color violeta, Annabel lo ignoro completamente el cuerpo de Edward estaba detrás de el de ella mientras el de su hermana era protegida por cuatro, sonrío.

-No puedo creerlo…-susurro Annabella mirando a su hermana con burla, Charlie las observaba cada uno de los movimientos, estaba listo por si acaso algo se salía de control, Annabel la miro con un suspiro.

- el que tenga uno no quiere decir que pierda…-susurro mirando el lugar veía las trampas los árboles, las antorcha y cada una de las cosas le daba algo de excitación, la emocionaba ver hombres pelear, ver las venas en su brazos por su fuerza, su corazón palpitando y la sangre derramaba, amaba ver gritar de dolor, cuando uno de su miembros no estaba, Annabel sonrío diabólicamente.

Charlie le dio las ultimas instrucciones y Annabella junto con su custodio desaparecieron, Edward miro el cuerpo de Bella mientras esta miraba a un punto especifico, ninguno de los dos compartieron palabra alguna, la mente de Annabel estaba trabajando en un plan, una de sus estacas salio por su brazos y miro a Edward.

- quiero que cortes uno de los árboles…-susurro bajito solo para que el lo escuchara, mientras lentamente se deslizaba por su cuerpo, haciendo un paso de tango, Edward trago grueso pero no bajo la mirada, Annabel sonrío al verlo nervioso- quiero que los lastimes…-mumurro, el cuerpo de Edward estaba estático mientras intentaba contradecirla pero ni su mente ni su cuerpo le hacia caso, Annabel toco su piernas, y subió su toque hasta llegar al cuello- ¿podrás hacerlo?- Edward la miro y hubo algo en el tiempo haciendo que Annabel se confundiera, había algo que estaba haciendo que perdiera el control de la situación, el angel que llevaba dentro estaba comenzando a nacer, pero fue un movimiento lo que hizo que la oscuridad volviera a ella.

Edward asintió, y camino lentamente entrado en aquel laberinto.

- _La estaca esta en algún lugar no te distraías con nada…._-murmuraba Annabel en la mente de Edward _– no piense en nada, solo en la sangre, en aquellas almas que tendremos, no piense en nadie…._

Edward no pensó en nada, con rapidez corrió por aquellos pasillos oscuro llenos de barro, las ramas tenia vida y de ves en cuando le costaba pasar, una bola de fuego paso cerca de su cabeza haciendo que saltar, trepo unos de los árboles, y vio como Jasper se le acercaba, ambos comenzar a pelear, otra bola de fuego impacto en el brazos de Jasper, pero este derivo a Edward.

_Utiliza tu estaca…_

La voz de Bella se escucho mientras Edward le propinaba un puño en su pecho, dio una vuelta en el aire y le clavo una estaca en el brazo, haciendo que la pulsera con los colmillos explotara y desapareciendo a Jasper.

-¡Perfecto sacamos a uno falta tres apúrate!-susurro Annabel, la cual entro al lugar caminando lentamente, cada paso que daba el hielo y se extendía.

El cuerpo de Jasper apareció al frente de la entrada, su ojos estaba cerrado una pequeña marca en su brazos derecho, Alice se acerco lentamente y toco tu cara pero no reaccionaba, Charlie no la miro ni siquiera susurro lo que pasaba.

Edward corrió por el lugar y un golpe de improviso lo hizo volar en dirección contraria, cayo encima de un monto de troncos y raíces, Emmett aparición con una sonrisa, Edward en un movimiento tiro una estaca, haciendo que rozara en el hombro de Emmett, este lo miro con odio infinito y se lanzo sobre el Edward lo esquina y corrió cruzando en la esquina, corrió pasando por pequeños túneles escondidos en el espacio, sentía como lo seguía.

Arabella, miro a Carlisle ambos caminaba lentamente por unos de los lados, la bola de fuegos iluminaba el camino, Carlisle miraba a todo lados, ambos escuchar como unas ramas se partía, y la sombra de algo, una bola de hielo impacto en la cabeza de Carlisle, haciendo que este se cayera unos metro mas allá, Annabella sonrío y busco a su hermana, una camino de fuego siguieron los paso de Annabel, la cual corría lentamente entro los pozos, cruzo en la esquina, y choco con el cuerpo de Edward, un trueno sonó alumbrando el lugar, Annabel agarro la estaca que estaba en el suelo y se la tiro a Emmett, el cual levanto su brazos para esquivarla rompiendo la pulsera y desapareciendo.

Edward y Annabel se miraron lentamente y agarro la estaca y corrió de sentido contrario, entraron en un pasillo lleno de ramas, Annabel podía sentir el sabor de la ansiedad y la sed, cruzaron de nuevo, Edward la agarro del brazo y la jalo una bola de fuego impacto frente a un muro cerca de ella, ella lo miro con agradecimiento antes de soltarse y caminar.

- dos…-susurro Annabella que estaba mucho mas cerca de la estaca con formas de luna, la navaja era filosa y brillaba bajo la luna oscura, el lomo era cristalina y en ella se veía un liquido rojo, ambas hermanas se miraba, Diego se inclino y Carlisle miro a Edward, varias bolas de fueron impactaron contra el muro de hielo que había, Edward fue le primero en atacar haciendo que distrajera a Diego y Carlisle, Annabel congelo todo el fuego que pudiera y una guerra interna comenzó.

Como cada ves que había luna las garras entre un demonio y un ángel salía, las alas de Annabella golpearon a Annabel que la cual cayo al suelo una gota de sangre bajo por su labios y le paso su lengua, haciendo que Annabella se distrajera, con su pies le propino una patada, se levanto y corrió, para poder agarra la estaca, diego la agarro por el pelo y la jalo pegándola a la pared.

Edward agarro el brazos de Diego y lo tiro lejos, ambos saltaron y un estruendo sonó, Carlisle se abalanzo encima de Annabel, mientras esta lo esquivo y empujo a Annabella, agarro una estaca y se la tiro a Annabella en el brazos, esta cayo gritando de dolor, sonrío maléficamente y Edward se acerco a Annabel y camino hasta donde estaba la estaca y se la entro a Annabel, la cual la toco y el liquido se vacío, desapareciendo la ilusión de aquel laberinto y mostradole que solo estaba en el centro del aquel grande bosque, el cuerpo de Bree convulsiono hasta vomitar algo negro, su grito se escucha por todos lados, todos despertaron del hechizo, Annabel se le acerco y olio la sangre humana, la estaca estaba ahora de color negro y sonrío.

- ¡Felicidades! –susurro Charlie, Annabel lo miro y Edward le seguía sus pasos, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, haciendo estremeciendo a Charlie.

- ¿Cuántos humano podré matar hoy?- las frase dejo a todos congelados - ¿y cuantos humanos tendrá que matar el? –susurro mirándolo, Edward mira aquella mujer sabia en el fondo que no era su Bella

- 12 –susurro mirándolo sin ninguna emoción- seis tu y seis el…-Annabel comenzó a caminar hacia al bosque, atrás de ella iba Edward que la seguí con varios paso alejado – vuelve antes que sol salga…-susurro Charlie, Annabel se escondió la estaca en tu tobillo escondiéndola dentro de su piel, y corrió entre la sombras con Edward detrás de ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NADA ME PERTENECES, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PRIMA MARIANA MELENDEZ Y LOS PERSONAJE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO LA PUBLICO Y LA COMPARTOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE YA ESTAN A VERTIDIDOS.


End file.
